Risking it all
by plumpykaye
Summary: It's my first story. Please give it a shot. Story between Emily and Hanna and how A messed them up or did he? Find out what happened, how they made it through, when was the right time to let it go and why it was worth the risk.
1. How we got here

-Emily's POV-

I'm not sure what I feel about this moment but all I care about is that I have her with me, inside my room, just like the old times. She's sitting at the edge of my bed with her bluff face on. It was our third round of playing poker and she hasn't won a single round. "Ha! This time I win, FULL HOUSE!" Hanna says laying down her cards. "Sorry to disappoint you Han, royal flush" I said with a proud smirk. "Ugh. This game sucks" she rolled her eyes "No it doesn't you're just bad at it". I tried to suppress the laughter I had in me. Hanna had her devilish look and tossed the deck of cards. "Hanna!" I couldn't believe what just did. The cards were scattered all over the place. "We're not playing anymore. I know for sure you were cheating" she said laughing as she tries to move away from the bed probably knowing what I'd do to her next. "Don't you dare Emily. Don't you…don't" she wasn't able to continue as soon as I started tickling her. I know how ticklish she was on her sides. She rolled around the bed crazy. "Em, stop…please" Once Hanna says the word please you just have to give in to what she asks before the subtle grenade that she is turns to nuke. "Okay. You're forgiven". She sat with half her body leaning on the head board. I look at her in the eye, instantly my head were filled with images; flashbacks of how we got here.

_Hanna and I were best friends since forever. We're the closest among the four of us. She was there when I was so broken for losing Ali. She accepted me when I fell of the closet. She comforted me with all the heartbreaks I went through. It was at this sleepover at Spencer's house that started a new page in our story._

"_Spencer, truth or dare?" Aria asked "Dare!" Spencer responded with confidence; thanks to all the vodka that she had been gulping down her throat. "I dare you to kiss Hanna" the alcohol was taking toll on us already, including me. Spencer gave Hanna a quick peck. "Spence, that's now how you kiss someone" I said giggling. "Yeah! Show us some action" Aria laughed along. "Seriously?" Hanna glared at us. Without second thoughts I went to Hanna who was across me and smashed my lips on hers. I swear I could hear the other girls gasp of what I just did. It took a minute before Hanna kissed back. Our lips glided in harmony and then I pulled back and leaned on her shoulder. "That was good" I whispered and kissed her again. When we had to catch for our breath reality hit me like a hard rock. I looked at Hanna's shocked face and rushed out of the room._

_-Hanna's POV-_

_I run my thumb on the tip of my lips. I can't believe Emily just kissed me and I kissed back. We kissed, Emily and I…Emily! She ran off after our kiss probably feeling bad for what I just happened. I have to follow her. Without saying a word to Aria & Spencer I went out of the room and went directly to the bathroom assuming that Emily was there._

"_Em? Emily? It's me. Open up. Let's talk" I practically sounded begging her. "Go away Hanna!" okay I don't understand why she was the one who was angry when I was the one who's lips got ambushed by her. "If it's about what happened you don't have to worry about it. It was a dare. If you feel bad about it then consider it forgotten." All I got was silence and nothing else. I sat down in front of the bathroom door waiting for her to get out. I heard the door. "I'm so sorry Han. I was such a jerk. I…Hanna! What are you doing?" I looked up "Sitting. Waiting for you to come out and don't worry about it. Damn it Field! You're a good kisser" I smiled at her and she reached out her hand so I could stand up. We went back to the room seeing Sparia asleep and cuddling and the floor so we took the liberty to sleep in the bed. "Good night Emmy" I wrapped my arms around her. "Good night Hannakins"._

_-Emily's POV-_

_I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard my phone buzzed. I opened the message and feared the worst. __**"Emily's playing the fields She shoots, she scores! Play with Hanna and ask her to be your girlfriend or I tell Caleb and Paige what just happened. -A" **__There is no way I would want Paige and Caleb to know about what happened but I certainly can't play with Hanna too…TBC._


	2. Our little secret

_-Aria's POV-_

_I woke up with a very bad headache and a sore back. I can't believe Hanna and Emily just let us sleep on floor they could have dragged us all the way to the made-up bed; I'll make sure for them to pay for it. I noticed that Spencer and Emily were not inside the room. Spencer probably got up early and prepared breakfast. Her body is made up of 75% caffeine and 25% alcohol. I got a pillow and slammed it to a sleeping Hanna "What the hell Aria?!"She looked at me shifting to a comfortable position and slept again. "Where's Emily?" I asked "She's gone. I've looked everywhere." Spencer said as she entered the room with our cups of morning coffee "You don't think A took her do you?" Hanna said in a sleepy voice. "No, because she left a note" Spencer handed the note._

_**Sorry for not saying goodbye before leaving. I remembered I'm going out with Paige today. I'll see you at school tomorrow. **_

_**-Emily**_

_-Emily's POV-_

_I left Spencer's house before the sun broke out. I went for a run to clear things out of my mind. I lied to the girls that I was meeting Paige but in reality I didn't want to see her nor Hanna. If I do what A wants Hanna would hate me. I could just tell Paige myself what happened. I could explain to her that it was a dare and we were drunk. Then I realized, it wasn't a dare, I kissed Hanna voluntarily. Make up your mind Fields._

* * *

_-Spencer's POV-_

_We were standing in our lockers waiting for Emily. We haven't heard from her since she left that note, a note which was a lie. "There she is" I can see Emily hesitantly walking towards the lockers. "Hey" she greeted us "Where were you?" she looked confused of what I asked "This morning? I was at home getting ready for school. Why? Should I have been here earlier?" of course where else would she be this morning. "You said you were meeting Paige but we saw her at the grille yesterday all by herself. Why did you have to make up stories Em? Is this about what happened? I told to you forget…" Emily cut her off "Okay why are you yelling at me? For once Hanna it's not all about you. I had my own thing I had to deal with. So just mind your own business will you?" Emily snapped and stormed away. It was unlikely for her to just snap and walk out like that I knew something was wrong. The bell rang and we all went to class._

_-Hanna's POV-_

_I was worried that Emily didn't text or call me yesterday and that she even lied to us. Maybe A has sent her one of his psycho messages and that's what freaked her out. We tried talking to her before class started but she snapped at me for yelling at her. I shouldn't have yelled at her in the first place. We had the same subject for first period. I was going to apologize for yelling at her before the teacher goes in when I saw her talking to Paige. She looked worried. Maybe Emily had told her and she didn't take it well that's why she was alone at the grille yesterday. I felt so stupid for misjudging Emily. So that's why she was so moody this morning._

_-Paige's POV-_

"_Paige!" Emily called out "Hey beautiful" I smiled at her once I saw her beautiful face "I…I have to tell you something" we were getting late to class but with the look on Emily's face I didn't mind "What is it Em?" she sighed and looked at me "I…I…I love you" she smiled at me and my heart melt with her words. "awwww Em is that all? I love you too" She pulled me to a hug and we went to class. I could not believe how lucky I was to have her as my girlfriend. The first half of the day went by. Emily and I sat down on our lunch table. "Are you not sitting with the girls?" even though we were dating Emily always sits with the girls for lunch and I didn't mind that. "I just want to be with you today" who am I to pass the opportunity of having her alone._

_-Spencer's POV-_

"_So you think Emily told her?" I asked Hanna who was playing with her food "Maybe" she looked at Emily and Paige's table. "So why are they sitting together in one table. Shouldn't be Paige freaking out? Maybe scream at you or try to drown Emily again?" I looked at Hanna "She might have forgiven her Spence. Sometimes when you love someone…" Aria tried to explain but I didn't let her "Cut the love crap Ar. It just doesn't make sense. Emily was all so moody this morning and now there she is, all smiles out" I tried to figure out what was really going on but I couldn't just fit it "Just mind your own business Spence" Hanna said imitating Emily. "Keep your mouth stuffed with this. Here, eat up!" Aria grabbed Hanna's plate on poured it on mine. Hanna and I had the same look of disbelief with Aria's action._

_-Hanna's POV-_

_I was trying to pay attention with what's on the board when my phone buzzed, it was from Emily._

_**E: Do you love me?**_

_**H: Huh?**_

_**E: Meet me after class**_

_As if on cue the bell rang and I went to my locker to put away my stuffs before meeting Emily, to my surprise she was already standing there. "I'll just put these away" I tried not to sound awkward "Okay" was all she said. I still can't process what Emily just asked me on her text. Do I love her? Was that even a question? She's my best friend of course I love her. _

_She drove us to the lake, she was silent on our way. She haven't said a word so broke the silence "Em? Why did ask me if I love you?" she was looking at the ground "Do you?" I took a step towards her and held her hand "Oh Emmy of course I do. You're my best friend" her eyes were still on the ground "I mean in a romantic way" I was caught off guard. Do I? I admit when she kissed me I felt the spark between us and I've had a crush on her since we were sophomores but was it enough to conclude that I love her in that way? I love Caleb. I'm not gay. "I…Em…I think…" I moved a little more closely "…Yes Emily I love you…as in love you in a romantic way" now I was looking at the ground too. "Be my girlfriend Hanna" the whole world froze "You once told me you liked me and that you would love to have me as your girlfriend. So here I am Hannakins. I want to be your girlfriend" it was true. I told her that before. "But…what about Paige…Caleb…Spencer and Aria…" I stuttered. She tilted my chin so my blue orbs could meet her dark brown eyes. "Are you sure about this Em?" I stared at her gaze "I never felt this before Han not after we kissed. That kiss…it's just…I love you Marin" Her words were music to my ears. I kissed her passionately. I never felt so perfectly happy. I love Caleb but something with Emily was different. Oh sweet Emily. I have never imagined for her to act this way to get her girl. Here we are kissing each other, her telling me that she wanted to be my girlfriend, Emily Catherine Fields is mine, all mi…wait! I pulled away from our kiss. She looked at me confused. "What about our relationships? Caleb and Paige?" I couldn't see fear nor worry in her "This will be our little secret" and she pulled me by the neck and kissed me again. If the only way to be with her is to be a secret then I would love to be her dirty little secret._


	3. The game

-Emily's POV-

"Uhm. Em?" Hanna said cutting my trip to memory "Hmm?" I tried to focus my attention "Lost yourself at me?" I raised my brow as she teased me with a grin. "Conceited much?" I moved myself so our eyes were to meet directly opposite with each other's. "Don't stare at me like that" she looked away from me but I held her chin back "like this? Like I'm reading your every thought? Like your eyes could see my soul?" I said the words with passion.

-Hanna's POV-

_Is Emily being a tease?_ She leaned to my ears and whispered seductively "why? Am I too much of a tease to handle? " I gave her a quick peck on the lips as soon as she leaned back. "That's all you get Fields." She kept teasing me with all the staring and seductive whispers on my ear. _Oh my God. How could I resist this? _"Someone's being a temptress tonight, what's gotten into you?" I asked with a fake voice of annoyance. "and it's working" She whispered on my lips before smashing hers to mine. I kissed her back without hesitation.

-Emily's POV-

It meant to be just a tease but what I was doing was turning me on and I'm sure she too was. The kiss was rough and clumsy. It voiced out the unspoken words. It showed how we missed and loved each other. "I…thought…you…won't kiss…a girl again?" I said in between kisses. "that makes you an exception". We moved so she was at her back and I was on top of her. There was hunger on our kisses our tongues battled for dominance. I was straddling her and unconsciously grinded on her. "I'm sorry" I pulled back once I noticed what I was doing. She pulled me back and continued kissing. I let out a moan when she groped my butt.

"I never thought you were this touchy" I started placing kisses on her neck and back to her lips. "This would be awkward after…and it'd be easy" She stopped kissing me "w—what?" she asked "nothing" I say to her but she gave me a don't-give-me-that-bullcrap-look. "I did this so I had a reason to stay away" I looked away "So is this one of your games Em?" tears started to form on my eyes. I dismounted from her and sat back. She thinks this was a game that I was playing with her. The word 'game' was a trigger.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_What's this?" I shoved my phone to her face. A sent me a picture of Hanna and Caleb hugging. "I can't believe that freak followed me to Ravenswood" she wasn't bothered about how furious I was but she was bothered that A followed her there. Why was she even there in the first place? "So this was in Ravenswood? You went all your way there to wrap his arms around you?" I can't believe what was going on. "Keep your voice down" I forgot we were at the brew. "I went there to have closure. I needed that for myself…for us. Caleb and I had loose ends to tie" Her reason was valid but my emotions are still taking over. "Hanna. Are you playing with me?" she looked at me with disbelief "Em no! No. No. I would never do that to you" Now guilt has taken over me. "…because I was" I looked at her and tears were starting to fall on her cheeks._

_She didn't say a word. "That night after we kissed at Spencer's A told me to play with you or he/she tells Caleb and Paige about what happened. I could've just told Paige but I know A wouldn't make it happen. I wanted to ask Spencer and Aria's help but A threatened to expose it to the whole school" I was in tears. "So you played with me? Em I loved you" _

"_I love you too Hanna. At first it was just A, but I couldn't help myself from falling for you." _

"_So it took you months to tell me all this?" _

"_I didn't know how to tell you. Now that Caleb's in Ravenswood and that Paige and I are over I figured A doesn't have anything against me. I had to wait until it was safe"_

_I held her hand. She was still in tears. "This isn't a game anymore Hanna, I love you and that's the truth." She squeezed my hand and stood up. She left me at the brew. I didn't follow her, I knew she needed time to think._

_I went to Spencer's house and Aria was already there. I told them what happened at the brew and what I told Hanna._

_-Aria's POV-_

_It took some time for us to process Emily's confession. "So is that why you broke up with Paige?" she nodded. "Good thing she didn't drown you" Spencer said "Why would she even drown Emily? It was Hanna who got played. If there's someone who would want drown Em it'd Hanna. Sorry Em." I smiled apologetically at Emily. "I didn't tell her about Hanna. I told her that I was inlove with someone else but she did not know it was Hanna" Spencer had her detective look "So you're really inlove with Hanna?" Emily nodded. "How did Paige take it?" I don't know why I was concerned with Paige. "Aria! Our best friend just admitted that she loves Hanna for real" I saw the sorrow in Emily's face "Don't worry Em you'll get through this. I know Hanna loves you too." She forced a smile. "I have an idea!" Spencer shouted "You always do." Spencer spilled her genius plan._

_The next day…_

_-Hanna's POV-_

_I wanted to skip classes to avoid Emily but it turns out she was the one who was avoiding me. "Have you seen Emily?" Aria said as she sat down the table. "No. She wasn't in class today" it's unlikely for her to skip classes. "Where could she be? I went by her house to pick her up this morning but her mom said that she already left for school. I tried calling her but I got nothing" Spencer sat beside Aria."Should we be worried?" Aria whispered loudly to Spencer "Don't worry about her. She may just be playing games with us" "Hanna!" both girls shrieked at me "how could you say that?" I wasn't angry at Emily but I wasn't happy with her either "She played heartbreaker with me and now she's playing hide and seek with you" I got up "or A could be the one playing 'Emily hunt' with us like how he played with you" I rolled my eyes and walked away. I hope it isn't A._

_Emily didn't show up for the rest of the day. I was putting my books on the locker when someone called my phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was Emily. I didn't pick it up. I continued putting my stuffs away and slipped my phone to my pocket. I was at the parking lot when I received a text from A. It was a picture of Emily lying unconscious at the ground._

"_**She did not know how to play so I pulled the plug. Game over. -A"**_


	4. Sort out or Make out

_-Hanna's POV-_

_My body was filled with fear of what I saw. I called Spencer and Aria who were a few feet away from me. We all got to my car and drove away. "Hanna, are you sure where we're going?" I was driving, Aria sat at the back and Spencer sat up front "Yes. I recognized that place in the photo. It's where…nevermind! We have to get there…fast" I was breaking traffic violations but I didn't care "I understand you Han but we're going too fast. Remember there's a baby in the backseat and we don't want to get into an accident" Aria playfully smacked Spencer for referring her as 'baby in the back seat'. I pulled over for the nearest parking space as soon as we got there._

"_Before I got the text from A, she called me. She called me and I didn't pick up. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her" There were too many emotions in me that I started to be in tears. I led them pacing to where Emily was. Every minute counts. "Emily!"_

_-Emily's POV-_

_Hanna rushed towards me and pulled me to a tight hug. It was all planned and Spencer & Aria were my accomplice. We pretended that I was missing and that A had me captive at the lake. I had prepared my speech while waiting for my 'rescue' to come._

"_What did A do to you? I'm so sorry for not answering your call. I can't lose you Em" she was sobbing on my chest. I tightened the hug and pulled away so she could see me face-to-face._

"_A…made me fall in love with you. It is I who should be sorry. I shouldn't have made a fool out of you Han. You're beautiful, you're caring, you're like the little sister I never had. You bring out the best in me and I love you for that. It's not hard to fall for someone like you" I meant every word of it. "I'm asking for another chance for me to prove that. If I have to court you everyday for the rest of my life I would. I would do everything to win you back Hanna. I love you and I swear this time I mean it"_

_She hugged me once again "You don't have to Em. I was hurt that you played with me but I know it was hard for you too. The only thing I would want you to do for the rest of your life is to love me. You're my sister and my best friend and without you I'm incomplete. You're my other half Emily" I could not contain the happiness I'm feeling after hearing what she said. "Hanna, will you be my…" "No!" I look at her in confusion "Let me ask you that. Emily Fields, will you be Rosewood's hottest girl's girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes and said "I could not be a girlfriend to myself but yes I'm officially yours Hanna Marin" her dimples showed when I said those words. _

_"But seriously don't scare me like that ever again. That wasn't a funny crank. I really thought I'd lose you"_

_"You mean prank? You'll never lose me babe, never. One thing though, why were you so sure that I was here?"_

_"Because I memorized every detail of this place besides, this is where we first became a couple. This is our place."_

_We sealed the moment with a kiss. We're Rosewood's hottest couple now…for real._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"No it's not. We're supposed to sort things out not make out" I said to her. "I heard make up sex is good" she went back on kissing me. "Hanna? Closure?" I shook my head "break up sex is good too" she was persistent. She shifted our positions, now she was on top of me while I was laying on my back. "We should…be talking" she placed kisses on my neck "sshh. You should have thought of that before teasing me. Now I'm not stopping" I was wearing a low neckline sleeveless top so she had all the advantage to kiss my cleavage. "Han…" I tried to talk "Shut up" she was getting more and more aggressive. "Han…" she pulled back and pinned my arm "Look Em if you think I would avoid you after this, then you're wrong." I grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I was going to say I'm enjoying this" I smiled as I went on. "I am too but you need to shut up babe you talk too much" she deepened the kiss. I could feel her tongue roaming on my mouth.

-Hanna's POV-

I explored Emily's mouth with my tongue and her body with my hands. Her hands steadied on my back while mine were in her stomach. I know it turns Emily on when someone holds her there. I pushed myself closer to her applying pressure. I tugged her shirt and she was on her black strapless bra. I tried to unstrap it in one hand but she unclasped mine with my shirt on first, which surprised me. "So you know how to do in it one hand now?" both her hand was on the exposed skin of my back. She didn't take off my shirt so I initialize it but she pulled me closer and it left no space for me to continue my action. "Can't do your one-hand thing when nervous babe?" she was teasing me because I was struggling to unclasp her bra. "There you go" finally I was able to take her bra off and toss it to the other end of the bed.

She moaned as my lips showered her torso with kisses. I kissed her neck and sucked at her soft spot which surely would leave a mark. She loves to leave marks on me but this time it was my turn to mark her mine. I kissed her cleavage and groped her breast. Her moans and groans were the sexiest. I moved to her abdomen and showered it with kisses. I was about to remove her shorts "Hanna don't" I attacked her lips once more trying to reassure that I won't hurt her. I noticed the tear that fell from her eye. I bit her lower lip and kissed her forehead and pulled away sitting down.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I can't…go beyond this" she said "it's okay Em. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Here I'll help you dress up. Turn around" I snapped a picture of her sexy back "what was that for?" she said turning her head at me "souvenir. Now stay still." I took another shot before taking her strapless from where I threw it and hooked it on her. She put her shirt back on and I fixed myself too.

"So…about closure…" Em and I broke up around 2 months ago and things were awkward since then. Not until today when we both decided to deal with it as adults were we able to feel comfortable with each other again. Her eyes roamed around the room and her lips were pouted as if she was figuring something out. "Are we really over?" I almost whispered the last word. The room was filled with silence. She looked at me in the eye. I was trying to read the expression of her face, the look on her eyes; I was hopeful, nervous…terrified of what her answer would be.


	5. Please stay

-Emily's POV-

"Are we really over?" She almost whispered the last word.

I would be lying if I said I wanted us to be over. I would be lying if I say I was happy. Letting her go is the most painful thing I've ever felt. When I lost Ali & Maya I thought I never could love again but then I fell for Hanna. I loved Paige but it was nothing like how I felt for Hanna.

I wasn't sure how long we would've last but I was hoping for forever. I think she deserved a better happy ending.

"We will never be over Han. We're the best of friends but for now we have to stay there." Between Hanna and me, I know I'm more rational.

"But I don't want to?" I can see the tears forming in her

"Do you really want to put our friendship at risk because of our toxic relationship? Have you seen us? We're always arguing and bickering like what we're doing now"

"but we always make up in the end"

"Han please don't make this harder than it already is."

I remember the day we broke up. It wasn't full of scream and anger it was exactly like this, the only thing you'd hear is the sound of our sobs. Hanna and I cried for what felt like hours

"If being a friend is what takes to have you forever then I'll be a friend even if I love you more than that" she said when she finally calms down.

"I will always love you Han." I held her hand

"Dry your tears Catherine" she was the only one who called me by my middle name

"I will if stop calling me that"

"okay Emmybear. Do you remember when we were making out at my house and Spencer almost walked on us?"

"good thing she knocked before opening the door." We both laughed recalling

"How bout when we skipped class and went to Delaware?" I can't believe Hanna had a good memory

"One of the best adventures ever. Do you remember how you barked on Paige when we first came out at school as a couple?" she shook her head laughing

* * *

"_Is this what you left me for Em?" she pushed me to my locker "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Hanna said shoving Paige away from me. Everyone around were in shock of how Hanna was. Aria and Spencer stood in front of me. "Oh yeah, I see. You four girls got each other's back even if your best friend is stealing someone's cheating girlfriend." "Just back off Paige!" "You deserve each other, the bitch and the whore" if we didn't pull Hanna away Paige would have kissed her fist. "Just let it go Han" I kissed Hanna to make Paige go away._

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

How could I forget that day? I never thought coming out was that easy.

Emily and I went on with our trip down memory lane. We recalled our good times together. How we told the girls, our first date, our make out stories, how well accepted I was to her mom and her to mine. Our relationship was perfect or at least at the start. We go to school together, we ditch Aria and Spencer to have our moment alone at lunch, we're just flirting around like we don't about the world. But just like any other relationships we had our fights, arguments, misunderstandings.

As the months had gone by Emily and I argue most of the time over little things. She was always jealous and I always failed to make her feel secure because I too always had doubt on her. Who could blame me after I got played? I know she still loves me and I still want her but we also know we were just gonna hurt each other.

* * *

_We were in my room and Emily had been playing with her phone all night long. _

"_Hey. What's wrong?" I asked_

"_You tell me"_

"_Why don't you ask siri. She might know"_

"_Hey siri what was Travis doing here?" she said looking at me_

"_I told you he was here because my mom invited him over to thank him for telling the police the truth"_

"_Do you really have to be that cozy?"_

"_We were not"_

"_Yes you were"_

"_Ugh! Why do people have to be so narrow minded?"_

"_Are you playing with me Hanna?"_

"_Wow that really had to came from you. Look who's talking"_

_She sighed and laid her back on my bed with half her body still on the floor. She kept quite._

"_Don't you think we need a break?" she broke the silence_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean space. Things are getting messed up between us and it's affecting our friendship. The least thing I would want is losing my best friend."_

_I lay beside her._

"_What's gonna happen to us?"_

"_We'll find a way."_

"_Then tell when you make up your mind" I intertwine our fingers together and I close my eyes. We seized the moment._

"_I should get going" she said standing up_

_I walked her to the door and we shared a lingering passionate kiss and there goes the love of my life out of the door._

_When I woke up the next morning my mom handed me a letter. "This was in mailbox today" I instantly recognized Emily's handwriting. "Thanks mom." She left the room._

_**Dear Hanna,**_

_**I'm writing this because I can't find the words to say in person. I guess the best thing for the both of us is to let go. If only I could, I wouldn't let you go but I know I should. I didn't notice how far we got. It was the best relationship I ever had but I can't risk our friendship. It's better to lose this relationship than lose our respect for each other.**_

_**We will never be broken, maybe we're not together but you will always have me. I'm sorry I played with you before, if I didn't we wouldn't have to deal with this now but I don't regret anything. I'm sorry for being always jealous. I will love oyu forever Hanna Marin.**_

_**Emily**_

_I had to read her letter over and over again to make myself believe that it was real. I wanted to beg her to stay. I need her not just a friend but more. I want to hear her to tell me she loves me for one last time._

_We had a weeklong vacation, she left for Texas with her mom and I stayed at home listening to all the sad music on my playlist. She was right, we needed our time to think, we needed space. We didn't talk since she left._

* * *

"Hannakins it's late you should get going" she said patting my thighs. She walked me to the front door. "I hope we get more nights like this again" she laughed at how it sounded "oh I don't mean 'that' just us having our long talks" I clarified before she might get the wrong idea. "Sure. I hope so too. Bye Han" I was about to get out when I pulled her wrist. "Em. Can I please stay." She turned to me "Do you want to?" I nodded "I'll call mom and tell her that I'm staying over and that I'd call her before going to school". I closed the door and we both went up to her room. We lay to her bed and I had my arms wrapped around her. I missed this feeling. "Good night Hannakins" she kissed my forehead. "Good night Emmy".

Even if she's just my best friend now I'm glad I didn't make the same mistake twice. I didn't walk away like how I allowed her to, before. I was the one who was leaving and she's the one who's not stopping me though I know she wanted me to...and so I did. I have her with me, in my arms. Indeed this was a good night.


	6. Time would tell

-Hanna's POV-

Emily's arms were wrapped on me. "Good morning sleepyhead" I missed waking up like this. "Is it the end of the world? Why are you awake before me?" She greeted. "Shut up fields. Now go take a shower and I'll catch up for some sleep while you do." I playfully pushed her of the bed and did what I said.

* * *

_Lunch break at school_

"Hey guys. You two better now?" Spencer greeted Emily and me.

"How was your 'catch up' moment? What did you guys do?" Sparia was having their interrogation time with us as expected.

"Making out" I blurted. I feel Emily kicking me under the table.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled at me.

"What? You asked me" I took a bite of my lunch.

"So are you two back together?" Aria asked.

"No. We are what we are." Emily answered.

"But you two were making out? What are you, friends with benefits now?" Spencer looked confused

"That was one time. We just got caught up at the moment. I have self control" Emily stumbled on her words.

"Yeah she has but I don't. If only you've seen how tease she is you'll understand" they all laughed at me. I was amused at how Em blushed.

"I'm glad things are all better now. Team Hannily for the win!" We smiled at Aria's statement.

The last bell rang and I went to the lockers only to find Paige talking to Emily. I felt jealousy in me seeing how touchy pigskin was. I had no right to be jealous so I just shrugged it off and placed my stuffs inside and approached Emily.

"Hey Em you're my ride home and my mom needs me early. Can we go now?" I gave Paige a cold look.

"We're going. I'll see you around Paige" Emily said to her

"Yeah, bye Em" she smiled at Emily and glanced at me.

"_Yeah, bye Em"_ I murmured in my breath. She's totally into winning Emily back and there's nothing I can do to stop her. It would only take a while before Emily totally falls for her again.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

This morning I got a note from my not dead first love and best friend Alison, to meet her at the kissing rock but she never showed up. She was the first girl that I loved more than a friend. Though she hurt me most I always have worshipped her, she even called me "killer" for being so protective of her. I waited long for her but can't stay longer, the girls were waiting for me. We decided to go to Killingworth but my car had issues so Aria brought us to her uncle's cabin.

"Spencer and I would go grab some comforters for us." Sparia went to the utility room while Hanna and I went to the bedroom to lie down. Suddenly the lights went out and Spencer and Aria were screaming. We rushed to them and the door lock was jammed.

"What should we do?" there was panic in Hanna's tone. I looked around and found a baseball bat.

"Guys I need you to stand back" I shouted at Aria and Spencer and quickly slammed the bat to the knob.

"Oh my God" Hannah and I quickly grabbed the other girls for a hug.

"I think it's better if we ask someone to pick us up" Spencer suggested

"I think so too Spence, but who? We surely can't ask our parents and Toby's not in town." I was thinking of who we could ask to pick us up.

"I could ask Travis. Their family owns a towing service. We could ask him to pick us up here and tow Emily's truck back to Rosewood" I sighed hearing Travis's name but we had no other choice. He showed up around an hour later. He was a hero in Hanna's eyes, the knight and shining armor of the Damsel in distress. I had no claim over her; it won't be long before Hanna falls for him.

* * *

It had been a week since that cabin incident. None of the girls really talked about it except for the fact that A took Ali's diary, the only thing that could give us clues to where she might be.

My mom asked me to drop something at the church. I decided to light up a candle, praying wouldn't hurt. As I turned around I saw Shana standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her aggressively

"I know where Ali is and she wants to talk to you" she says

"We all know she's dead"

"I know that you girls know that she's not"

"How do you know that? You don't even know Ali. Prove it"

"I lived in Georgia next to Ali's grandmother. I basically know since I was a kid. She asked me to come to Rosewood to figure and be her inside man"

"I didn't know you knew each other"

"Apparently there's a lot of things you don't know. Ali wants to see you. She says she misses the most, you're were always her favorite"

"I miss her too" I'm not sure if I could trust Shana's story but the thought of Ali wanting to see me is enough for me to take a leap of faith

"Meet me later at the back of the brew. I'll bring you to her and don't tell anyone. Come alone"

-Spencer's POV-

I alienated myself from my friends but I've decided to come visit Emily since Aria was out with Mr. Fitz but is still dating Jake. She says she's still figuring things out. I told her that she obviously likes Jake but is head over heels in love with Ezra. I saw Emily walking towards the porch where I was sitting for a while.

"Where were you?" I asked her

"My mom asked me to drop something at the church. Shana was there"

"What did she do to you? Did she hurt you? Did she try to kill you" I was hysterical

"Chill out Spence. How much coffee did you have today? She told me Ali wants to see me and that she knows where she is" from the looks of Em I know she already decided to see Ali

"You won't meet her would you? I don't think we can trust Shana. What if it's A that's contacting you? Are you that in love of Ali that you'd put yourself in danger?"

"It's not about my feelings for Ali, I care for her. What if she really needs my help? I could give it a benefit of the doubt. " her tone raised

"but Em…" before I could continue she cut me off

"I'm going to see Ali whether you like or not" she said storming off inside.

I can't let Emily fall for A's trap. I'll follow her.

-Emily's POV-

I can't believe how insane Spencer was. She always had her tendencies of calculating chances before doing something. But I didn't had to check my odds on this, it's my only chance to see Ali. I dressed up and put some strawberry lipgloss on.

As planned I met Shana at the back of the brew and she took me to an old warehouse and left as soon as I got out of the car. I went inside and checked the place, when I turned my back I gasped at who was standing in front of me

"it's really you" my eyes were teary seeing her

"I've missed you so much" she was teary-eyed too. We pulled each other for a tight hug.

"You have no idea how hard it is to stay away" she said

"Then don't anymore, we can go to the police or your parents…" I pull back and look at her in the eye to let her know how serious I was

"I wish I could. I just don't know who I can trust." she cut me off

"You can trust me…Spencer, Aria" she cut me off once again

"I'm sure I can trust you Em but I'm not sure about them"

"Why?" She stared at me

"You never stopped caring about me did you even after everything I put you through? You don't know how much I regret hurting you. If I could do everything over again things would be so different."

"Who's doing this to you? Tell me who you're hiding from"

"I thought I knew but I was wrong that's why I need you Em, help me find A so I can come home."

-Spencer's POV-

I followed Em to the brew and to the warehouse. I could overhear them from where I was hiding. It was really Ali. Now I know we could trust Shana. "…so that's who you think who tried to kill you?" I hear Emily say. I moved a bit closer so I could hear better and hit a metal tube on the floor. _Shit. Now they know I'm here. _I came out from my hiding place so I could talk to Ali too but she ran away.

"Ali wait! Ali! Ali! Open up please! I'm sorry! Please Ali I just wanna talk!" Emily screamed as she bangs the elevator door but when it opens Ali was nowhere in sight anymore.

"Why did you follow me here? Now Ali will never talk to me again. I broke her trust. What the hell Spencer!" She yelled at me.

"She sucked you back in. She wanted you to feel special so she could break us girls up." I tried to explain to her

"Get over yourself Spencer. This was your entire fault. You're responsible for pulling me and Ali away" She walked out of the warehouse and I was left there alone…friendless. It took a while before Ali showed up and personally asked for help and now would take more longer time for her to reach out again.


	7. Safe in your arms

-Hanna's POV-

I walked my way to the lockers and saw Emily. "Good morning" I greeted.

"Morning." Her smile faded as soon as Spencer and Aria arrived.

"Hey guys" Aria said in her bubbly manner.

"Uhm. I heading off I still have an assignment I forgot to do last night" Aria and I exchanged glances and Spencer seem to look awkward.

"That's weird I thought she had to stay home for her assignments last night how come she doesn't have one. Is she going 'Hastings' on her grades now?" I asked Em to come over last night but she bailed out and said she had to do her assignments.

Spencer furrowed her brow at me "Hey!" she paused. "She wasn't…she went to see Ali last night"

"WHAT?" Aria and I said in unison. We know she was alive but we never had seen her since our short encounter.

"She met Ali at a warehouse where Shana took her. I followed them thinking she might be in danger. I was eavesdropping and I got clumsy. Ali ran off. That's why Emily's mad at me." Spencer explained

I felt bad for Spencer that Emily's mad at her but knowing Emily, she can't stay mad for long. I feel twisted that Emily bailed out on me because she went to see Ali. I knew she always cared for Ali even when we thought she was dead.

On the way to our classroom I bumped into Travis. We both smiled shyly to each other. "What?" I saw the questioning look on Aria's face. "That was kinda…awkward?" Aria always notices everything "long story" I replied trying not to imply anything.

* * *

_I don't want to be alone at home after the A inside at the cabin so I asked Em to come over but she had homework. Aria and Spencer had something they had to do too. So I asked Travis if he was free to accompany me. We played 9-balls at my dad's old pool table. When he was about to leave I leaned in to kiss him and he quickly pulled away but leaned back in and deepen the kiss. I don't know what got to me, maybe I was missing Em and channeled my emotions to him. His lips were different from hers, he was rough and aggressive while hers were soft and passionate. I didn't notice my mom coming in until she left out a cough._

"_Travis huh?" she said after he left. "Mom it's not what you think it is. He's just a friend" I defended. "Do you always kiss your friends like that?" she crossed her arm. "Mom!" I reacted "Hanna I know you're still moving on from your break up with Emily but you don't have to kiss others because you miss kissing her" I rolled my eyes and went upstairs._

* * *

-Emily's POV-

"Ms. Marin, please focus" Mr. Fitz said. I turned to Hanna who's attention was just called. What was she daydreaming about again? I giggled. "Ms. Fields what's funny?" I bit my lip in a non seductive way. "Nothing" I looked to Hanna who was smiling at me.

I was crying all night last night because Spencer ruined my moment with Ali. The sight of her even annoyed me this morning and I was so moody this whole time but Hanna was always the rainbow to every storm. Her smile is contagious.

I had to stay late after school because I was co-directing Mr. Fitz's play for some extra credit. I placed the photocopies on his desk and gathered my things. The P.A. system turned on all of sudden and some metal music was playing. I panicked and went to the copy room and locked the door. "Hey dad. Please pick me up at school. Hurry up. Please. I need you" I quickly dialed my dad for help. He arrived around 10 minutes later and climbed to window and got me out just before a hooded being went inside. I rushed to the car when we got down but my dad wasn't following me. I saw him kneeling on the ground and holding his chest. "dad are you okay?" I dialed 911 and mom.

"How are you?" he had oxygen supply on him

"I'm okay. I just panicked. How are you?" I hugged him.

"I'm okay Emmy. It's just my heart. They had some test run at the base."

"Does mom know? Why didn't you tell me" My dad always didn't want us to worry about anything. He's the only man I loved. I ran to him when Hanna and I broke up. I will never forget what he told me "Princess it will be fine. You did what's best for the both of you. Friendship lasts longer than romance because it's not a feeling, it's a fact."

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

Spencer came to my house earlier and told me that she's going to a pub in Hollis to follow after a lead while I go to my appointment to the dentist to check some patient's file. After the assistant left I went to the file room and searched. I tore out the page and placed it inside my bag. I sat back at the dentist chair and someone held me still and induced me to sleep. I woke up 3 hours later with a sore mouth and some blood on my lips. I rushed out of the building. I took out my phone to text the girls there was an unread message from Aria. **"A trapped Emily inside the copy room but she's okay now but her dad is at the hospital. Meet up at my place." **Once I read what happened to Em I sped off to Aria's house.

Everyone was inside when I got there. Spencer was hugging Emily, I guess the two girls had made up already.

"Em, how are you how's your dad?" I gave her a hug.

"A almost killed him tonight but he's fine. The doctor said that the chest pains were just from stress. Mom's staying with him, he could get out in a few days" she still managed to smile even after what happened.

"Where were you?" Aria asked.

"At the dentist" I answered.

"Until this time? I thought your appointment was at 4?" Spencer asked

"I sneaked to the file room to get the patient's list that summer two years ago but when I sat back at the chair someone put me to sleep and I woke up with blood on my mouth and I feel like I've been chewing on a sewing kit for the past hour" we all look terrified

"Do you think the person who hunted me at school tonight spent the afternoon operating on Hanna?" Emily said

"Who is this monster" Aria questioned with annoyance

Spencer checked my mouth and found a rolled piece of paper. **"I told you dead girls can't smile. Stop looking. -A"**

We decided to call it a night. It was a long day for both Em and me but mostly on her part. "Hey Em stay with me for the night" I offered

"Han I'm okay. I don't want to impose"

"But I'm not. A just played post office between my teeth and your dad almost died trying to save you. I don't want to be alone in my room nor would I want you alone in your house."

"Fine. I would be worrying all night about you too"

We went home and quickly changed to our pajamas. We drifted off to sleep. I'm still in trauma of A treating me but with Emily beside me I know I'm safe. The safest place on earth for us is in each other's arms.


	8. Kissing you is not what I have planned

-Emily's POV-

The afternoon after that terrifying night the girls and I went to the brew to grab coffee. We saw Shana hanging up her phone, I know she was talking to Ali.

"Have you heard from her since?" Aria asked

"No" I answered looking at Shana. I wanted to talk to her and ask her about Ali.

"So is your dad going to be okay?" Spencer changed the topic

"They have to monitor his heart for a while but he'll be fine in the long run"

"You're staying with until he gets out of the hospital" Hanna said with command on her tone.

I saw Shana at school the next day and approached her "was it her on the phone last night?" she doesn't seem too pleased to talk to me "I don't know what you're talking about" she started to walk but I blocked her "I know it was Ali. How is she?" "If she wants to talk to you she'd contact you…oh! She did but you screwed it up. I'm going to be late" she pushed me to the side and went inside the school building. "What did she want from you?" Hanna said coming near me "try it the other way around" I sighed "got anything from her?" I just turned my head from side to side. "Look Em, I know we're not together anymore but I still care for you…as your best friend. I don't want you putting yourself in danger. We'll find and help Ali together; you, me, Aria and Spencer" her voice was serious "Thank you Han" I gave her a hug tighter than it should be and accidentally kissed her. Her eyes grew big. We were both surprised. _What have you done Emily Fields?_ I screamed inside my head. "I'm late. I need to go. You should too" I quickly walked inside leaving Hanna still in state of shock.

-Hanna's POV-

Emily kissed me. It was a quick kiss more like our lips just brushed. It still feels so good. Her lips were so perfect when it connects to mine. "Hello! Earth to Hanna?" Aria waved her hand in front of me. "Where's Emily?" she asked when she saw that I'm mentally back to reality. "I don't know. She walked away fast as if A was chasing her this morning" She looked confused. "We kinda…kissed" "Whoa! Wait. What?" she has half smiling "It's not what you think. It was an accident. She was overwhelmed with what I said and she hugged and then that's what happened next" I stumbled on my words "So that explains." I noticed Spencer wasn't with us "So where's your girlfriend?" she stopped laughing "Just because you and Em happened that doesn't mean Spencer and I could. She said she feels ill and she'll stay at home" "Spencer Hastings missing a day of school? Somebody tell me this isn't the parallel world" we both laughed at it. I know Spencer wouldn't just miss school, she's up to something. I'll check on her later.

I searched for Emily on the pool and my instincts was right. "You know you shouldn't be swimming" She just reached the end of the pool and was startled by my presence. "I missed the water. You wouldn't tell anyone would you?" She was prohibited to swim so her shoulder would heal. It got damaged when she saved Aria and Mona from A. "No I won't but you have to help me. Get out off the water and get dressed. I'll meet you in the car"

"This feels like a stakeout" she whined "There is no coffee nor donuts ergo this is not a stakeout" I reasoned out "It's the fact that we're outside Spencer's house spying on her. Let's get out of here" maybe it was really wrong to spy on Spencer "Okay but only because I care about you. Dinner?" "I'm…meeting up with Paige for dinner" I feel like I was struck with lightning. "Oh" I drove slowly to the grille to drop her off. If only I could kidnap her so she can't meet with pigskin.

-Paige's POV-

I was sitting at the grille when I saw Emily going down Hanna's car.

"Hey" she said as she sat down.

"So your roommate was your chauffer?" I asked

"Yeah. We had to stop by at Spencer's before coming"

"Isn't it awkward? Sleeping in the same roof with your ex-girlfriend?" I said carefully trying not get her offended

"At first but it's all good now, it's not like we're doing anything. My dad's going to be out in a few days so I'll be back home by then" she answered without hesitation

"is she okay with this? Us, going out?" I tried to gauge her reaction

"I don't have to ask permission from her who I go out with. Besides this is just 2 friends having dinner."

"Em, you know I want to be more than that right?" I slowly spoke

"Paige, I…I can't be in a relationship right now. There's so much going on. Hanna…Ali…"

"Ali?" Why would Em consider her a problem

"It's complicated. What I need right now is a friend"

"Then a friend I will be" She smiled and ordered. We ate and continued our chitchat. I drove her to the Marin's residence."Hey by the way I saw you with Shana, is she being a 'friend' too?" I put emphasis on the word friend "No. I just had to ask her some stuffs" she replied and got off the car. I walked her to the door "I had fun tonight. Thanks Paige" she told me "I had fun too." I leaned in to kiss but failed when the front door opened.

-Hanna's POV-

I waited for Em to come home. I heard them talking on the door. Assuming what might Paige do to her I quickly opened the door. "Oh hey you're here. Hi Paige." I instantly greeted them and hooked my arm on Emily's. "Good night Emily and you too Hanna" clearly she was disappointed. "Good night" Em and I said in unison.

"Sorry about that" I said heading up the stairs

"About what?" she asked with genuine confusion

"Cockblocking Paige"

"Uhm. Wait..I…She.." she was lost at words

"No need to say anything Em" I said and headed for my room shutting the door loud

I couldn't help but feel jealous. I changed for something appropriate and took my coat. I'm planning on spending some time throwing off plates to the wall. My mom took me there once.

"You're getting dressed, going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Just…somewhere"

"What time will you be back" she started changing clothes and I couldn't help myself from looking

"I don't know. Late. Don't wait up"

"You wanted me here because you don't want me to be alone now you're leaving me all by myself?" she was quite annoyed of how I was answering her.

"I was all by myself a few hours ago" _Now you lost it Hanna. Damn it!_ My mom was away for a business conference. So it's one of the reasons why I asked Em to stay with me.

"So what's this? Some payback? I think it's better if I just stay in my own house. There's no point of me staying here. We're not supposed to leave each other alone" her voice was starting to raise

"That's the whole point Em" mine started raising too

"So this is about my dinner with Paige. Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? Oh please. I don't give a flying crap about your little date."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because you left me alone in here where A could have just treated me again and there you were having some good time with pigskin and almost making out on my front door. Happy now?"

"So this is about Paige trying to kiss me. You want it to be you?" her words didn't sound like her. She pushed me to the wall pinning my arms above my head.

"What are you waiting for Hanna Marin? Kiss me" I bit my lip and look at her eyes. It was sad and angry but if you look more closely there was still love…for me.

I crashed my lips to her and she pushed herself closer. I deepened the kiss the she gave in willingly. I loved how her body was leaned on mine. When I had to catch up some air she took off her oversized shirt that she just wore few minutes ago and went back kissing me. Her hands were on my hair and waist. I gathered all my strength and lifted her so her legs were tangled on my hips. I carried her to the bed. I placed kisses and marks on her neck. She would probably be wearing a big hickey the next morning but I didn't care. I want Paige to see it. I unclasped her bra and kissed her torso while groping on her breast, paying attention on both sides. I undressed myself so I was half naked like she was. She tried to shifted our position but I shook my head telling her she's to stay where she is. After some attempts she successfully toppled me down. She pulled away and looked at me with a smirk before going back on kissing me again. This is gonna be a long wild night.


	9. Jealous

-Hanna's POV-

_I was running through a dark alley hearing Emily's scream. I went in a room and saw A pushed Em off the edge. "EMILY! NOOOOO!" I reached out my hand but it was too late for me to catch her._

I jump out of bed full of sweat. Thank God it was just a dream. I look at Emily peacefully sleeping. I love the way how she looks when she sleeps. My smile vanishes when I see our clothes scattered on the floor. Last night…I grabbed my phone and some clothes on and paced to my car. I sent SOS to Aria and Spencer and drove the Grille.

"Hey what took you so long? Where's Spencer?" I said as soon as Aria sat down.

"Good morning to you too Han." She still looked sleepy. It was 9 am on a weekday so it was yet too early for us to wake up.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked her again

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. What's with the early SOS and where's Emily?"

"She's still sleeping and she's the SOS"

"What? Why? Did A do something again?"

"No. She's fine. Uhm last night…uhh…"

"Hanna! You're scaring me. Spill it out"

The waitress came to us "what do you girls want?"

"Pancakes for her and white omelet with egg and toasts for me" I said to the lady

"Okay. I'll be back"

"So you're having Em's favorite breakfast now?" Aria teased

"Huh? Oh!" I was overthinking of Em that I even ordered her usual breakfast

"So what's the SOS Han?"

"So we went stalking on Spencer and I dropped her here and she was" I was speaking so fast

"Jeez Hanna slow down. I can't understand a word you say" she whined

"Em went out with Paige and when they came home last night Paige tried to kiss Emily but failed because I opened the front door." I spoke more calm this time

"What's up with that?" the lady went back giving us our orders

"Thanks" Aria and I said and she left

"I kinda got jealous and was too obvious and she pushed me to the wall"

"Did Em hurt you?" she looked alarmed

"No. She told me and I quote 'what are you waiting for, kiss me Hanna Marin'" now my cheeks were turned red probably from embarrassment for what happened next

"and you did?" I gave her a shy nod and she almost choke

"So you two are really friends with benefits!"

"NO! We didn't have sex you idiot. We just made out until we ran out of breathe and energy. She wasn't ready for that yet and I…"

"Hanna!" she cut me off

"I don't know okay!? It just happened. I got so jealous of Paige trying to kiss her; on my door, on my house, right where Emily and I used to do that. I can't help it. I can't even imagine Emily kissing someone else." My voice raised but slowed down to almost inaudible right at the last sentence

"Oh come on Hanna. You can't do that everytime. Emily should move on and at some point she would be kissing someone else or someone else would be kissing her." She's right.

"You even made out with someone else. Travis? Hello? Ring a bell?" She let out a chuckle

"So is that why I wasn't invited to this breakfast?" Aria and I were busy talking and we didn't notice that Emily walked to us.

"Hey guys. I'm so sorry I'm late. I picked up Emily from your house I thought you two were here together." Spencer who was behind Emily.

"It seems that I'm not invited here Spence" she was about to walk away

"Em wait. You have to see this I think we might have a clue to who A is" Spencer said grabbing Emily to a seat across me. "Nice one Aria" I whispered "Sorry" she whispered back

"So if you look at Ali's diary and the pictures taken on my phone there were little details that were altered. See this? 'Still thinking of Ambrose Pearson' originally it said 'Still thinking of Ambrose Pavilion' It's in Norristown Zoo. You guys we should check it out" we were all focused on Spencer that I didn't notice Emily taking bites of my order

"That's mine" I playfully smack her hand

"It's my usual I thought you ordered for me. You didn't touch it anyways" she retorted coldly

"So how will we know A's gonna be there?" Aria asked

"Presumably A is always on our tail. If we go there we could somehow trap him…or her. Hanna and Emily you guys go inside while Aria and I position ourselves and when we see A will get moving" Spencer explained the plan

"Why do we become the worm?" they all look at me

After we got dressed and prepped we drove off to Ambrose Pavilion. Em and I were on the same car. It was all silent and then Emily spoke. "So you and Travis" "uhhh…" she cut me off "We're here". We went out of the car. "According to this it should be right here. Oh over there." She started walking but I didn't move.

"Hanna come on there's nothing to be scared of"

"I can't. Just looking at the sign gives me heebie-jeebies."

"You'll be fine." She hooked her arm on mine and semi-dragged me inside.

-Emily's POV-

I had to drag inside. I know she wasn't a fan of reptiles. We waited there til Spencer and Aria would send us a signal. "Why aren't they saying anything yet" she complained "Once they send us a signal we'll double back up". My phone and Hanna's rang. "Hello. What?! When? We're at the Zoo. Okay. See you." She pulled me through the exit and signaled Sparia to head out. I checked the message on my phone.

"**A is targeting me. I should lay low. There's no one else that Ali trusts but you. Go to her room and look for a poster of Mama Gabusi's. Don't contact me or her unless it's an emergency. -Shana"**

"Guys my mom needs me like right now. She volunteered me to wear wedding dresses at Mrs. D's event and asked if you guys could too" She said to us once Aria and Spencer arrived.

"Why do we have to get married at her backyard?" Aria asked

"We would" I said receiving 3 raised eyebrows

"Are you out of your mind? I was thinking you guys could take me with you" Hanna complained

"We need to get to Ali's bedroom. Look" I showed them Shana's text and we all drove back to Rosewood.

My heart beat fast when I saw Detective Holbrook outside the DiLaurentis's house. "Hello girls" he greeted us. "Their volunteering for the charity event. Come on and get dressed girls" Ashley said. "Why is he here?" Hanna asked her mom. "I heard him say to Jessica that there had been an anonymous tip that Ali is alive" Ashley replied. Chills ran through my body. Ali is in danger now that the police knows she's alive.

We got dressed and some people did our hair and make up.

"We have to get to that bed room" Hanna said

"I'm lucky if I can squeeze out of my dress" Spencer said trying to loosen up her dress

"Cover for me" Hanna slip out of the tent

"Aria that's your cue. Emily you're on deck. Where's Hanna?" Ashley came checking on us

"Um I think she went to the bathroom" Spencer quickly responded

"Oh okay. Don't wander around girls" she said before exiting

"I'll go sneak with Hanna" I went looking for Hanna.

-Hanna's POV-

I went to sneak but I there were a lot of people around. I went out to find other possible ways to get to Ali's room. "Hey" a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Travis, do you work here?" I asked

"I wouldn't be wearing a penguin suit if I wasn't"

"I like you as a penguin" I smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked. I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" he apologized

"I should be sorry. I shouldn't have sent you mixed signals. I'm so sorry but I still love Emily. I'm sorry"

"I know you do. I just thought I might have a shot. So…um…friends?" he offered his hand

"Friends." I shook it and smiled "Can you stall Mrs. DiLaurentis for a while? I just have to be upstairs real quick and I'm out. Please" I gave him my puppy eyes

"I'm not sure what we have to chit chat about but I'll see what I can do" He smiled

"Thanks Travis" I kissed his cheek and walked my way to the door. I was surprised with what my eyes were seeing.

-Emily's POV-

I looked for Hanna but she was no where in sight. I peeked through the window and saw Hanna and Travis liplocking. I remembered what Aria and Hanna were talking at the grille. I quickly looked away. Someone touched my shoulders.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" it was Jason

"I need to use the bathroom" I lied

"Good luck with that" he looked at my dress "You look good though"

I smiled and tried to hide my embarrassment. I glanced outside the window and saw Hanna coming closer walking with her head down. I grab Jason by the neck and kissed him whispering "I'm sorry" before connecting our lips. He was surprised but I was too when he kissed me back. I don't know why I did that. Probably I was jealous of seeing Hanna and Travis and knowing they even made out. Subconsciously I liked how it felt kissing Jason but I can't take off the fact away that I might be doing this only to get even with Hanna.

"Excuse me?" Hanna said in somehow an annoyed voice. I pulled back from kissing Jason and looked at Hanna who was looking very pissed.


	10. Whole new level of awkward

-Emily's POV-

"Excuse me?" Hanna said in somehow an annoyed voice. I pulled back from kissing Jason and looked at Hanna who was looking very pissed. We both pulled away. "I need to get to the tent" he paced out of the room quickly. "Ali's bedroom. Let's go" I lead our way upstairs.

-Hanna's POV-

Emily playing tonsil hockey with Jason? Jason DiLaurentis? The brother of her first love? Am I trolled here? I followed her upstairs in Ali's bedroom. She didn't say much or more like she didn't say anything at all. We searched the room for that poster.

"Hey Em. What was Shana's instruction?" I held out the poster

"She said we should look for a poster of Mama Gabusi's." I flipped the back saw something written on it. There was an e-mail addresses but nothing else.

"So how does this lead us to Ali?" Hanna asked

"How should I know?" I shrugged and I remembered that one time with Ali. She told me she used to use passwords from random stuffs from her room. "I have an idea" I told Hanna. I used my phone to open both e-mails. The first one failed but the other one worked.

"Got it. But what do we do now?" I was eager to warn Ali that the police know she's alive

"I'm no Spencer but try sending an email to the other address"

"**It's Emily. We need to talk. The cops know you're alive" **sent.

A few minutes later my phone rang.

"How did you find me?" Ali said on the other end

"It doesn't matter. We need to see you" I told her

"Then you have to come to me. Meet me in Philly"

"We'll be there in an hour" I ended the call and Hanna & I went down to see Aria & Spencer.

* * *

We drove to Philly to an abandoned warehouse but to our surprise it was Noel Khan waiting for us. He took our phones and brought us to New York.

"Stay here. I'll be right back" he said before leaving out the door.

"I can't believe we let Noel take us here. Why would Ali trust Noel Khan?" Aria said

"because he has secrets too" and there she was Ali in the flesh. Our jaw dropped I felt Hanna holding on to my hand.

"I want to hug you and slap you at the same time" Hanna told her but still hugged her.

Ali looked at me and smiled I approached her and hugged her tightly. Now this is a whole new level of awkwardness. I just kissed her brother hours ago because I was jealous that my ex girlfriend who's with us right now is kissing someone else and now I am hugging my first love.

"I need your help" Ali told us what happened to her that summer. There were a lot of mysteries solved and a lot more surfacing. It turns out that it was her mom who buried her trying to protect someone who tried to kill her.

-Hanna's POV-

I'm happy that our best friend is alive but I'm pretty insecure of how she would greatly affect Emily and me, not that we still have something going on. We went downstairs to what looks like a jazz coffee shop. "Ali, we're here for you. I'm here for you" I hear Emily telling Ali. When I look at them she was holding Ali's hand. Thanks to my clumsiness I dropped the cookie jar cover. "Jeez Hanna" Emily reacted. "Sorry. I'm just…hungry" I wish I could just say jealous.

There was a light coming from outside and the next thing we know a hooded figure was standing with a sledgehammer and a gun. He raised his gun and aimed it at Ali. "Ali run!" Emily shouted

We were trapped on the rooftop. This was the scariest moment of my life. Just yesterday I was having an intense make out with the love of my life and just a while ago she was wearing a wedding dress making me imagine our wedding day and now we're standing here with few minutes in our lives left.

"If we die now, Em I want you to know that I still love you" I stated as a matter of fact in an inappropriate timing.

"Hanna, seriously now's not the time" Spencer said. I looked at Emily and I was unsure if she was paying attention to what I just said.

"Do you think we can make it?" she asked

"No!" Aria, Spencer and Ali said in unison "Yes!" my answer was different was theirs. I was totally thinking she meant something else.

Two doors opened at once and Ezra and A came out from each. He rushed to A and fought with him. Ezra managed to throw his gun away and I quickly picked it up.

"Take off your mask" I screamed to the top of my lungs

"Now" they added

The hooded figure started taking the mask off but attempted to jump of the edge of the building. Luckily my adrenalines made me pull the trigger. I didn't hit him but it stopped him from what he was planning to do. Emily tackled him and pinned him down. She took off the mask herself and blood drained from her face. The hooded figure wasn't a him…it's a her. It's Paige McCullers.

"Paige?" I can't believe that it was actually Emily's ex girlfriend who was torturing us. It was a whole new level of awkward for Emily; the ex-girlfriends and the first love on a not so nice reunion.


	11. Fight for love

-Paige's POV-

I finally had the chance to bring Ali down for good. She made my life a living hell most of all she was the reason why I couldn't have Emily for myself. I tried to leap to the next building but the sound of the gun stopped me and before I knew it Em had me pinned on the ground. She took off the mask and I saw from her face her surprise.

"Paige?" I hear Hanna say my name.

"No. It can't be. No." Emily got off me crying.

"It was you all along? I can't believe I was running away because of you pigskin!" Ali said slapping my face leaving a red mark of a palm.

"Shut up Ali" I tried to return the favor but Spencer caught my hand

"Don't you dare." She said tightening her grip on my wrist

"You're done hurting us Paige. How could you hurt us like that? How could you hurt Emily?" I gave a sarcastic laugh

"Why? Tell me!" Emily demanded

"Why? You're asking me why Emily? I loved you. I cared for you but what did you give me in return?"

"I loved you too Paige. I did"

"Loved? You never loved me like how you loved Ali or Hanna. I knew about your relationship but I didn't bother because I thought you'd never leave me for her but I was wrong. You broke up with me. That's when I was recruited to the A team."

"A team? So you're not big A? You didn't try to kill Alison?" Spencer asked

"I thought you were smart Spencer. If I was the one trying to kill Alison she's not breathing anymore by now. All I did was try to break Hanna and Emily apart. Yes. I sent all those photos to both of you to drift you apart. I succeeded. I tried to win you back Emily I was this close but Ali happened." I shot a death glare at Ali.

"You should have stayed dead Alison. You don't deserve Emily..and you too Hanna" I also gave Hanna the death glare.

"Did you ever think Emily would run back to you? No. She wouldn't because she loves me!." Hanna said firmly

"You don't know how it feels to have someone you've loved secretly for a long time and then suddenly she's taken away from you. Emily should be mine. Only mine."

"Ezra!" Aria shouted. We all turn our heads to Ezra who fell to the floor. They all ran to him and I tried to sneak but Emily gripped my hand tightly. I never thought she could be this strong.

"You're not going anywhere" she said. Soon I could hear sirens everywhere. The girls were screaming for help. Few minutes later the police officers and medics were at the rooftop. They took Ezra by a stretcher and the cops placed handcuffs on me. I know I'm going to jail but it was all worth it. At least I fought for her, the girl I love with all my heart.

-Emily's POV-

It couldn't be more heartbreaking to know that the person you once loved and considered as a good friend was the person who was bringing heartaches to you for a long time. I know I didn't love Paige the way I loved Ali much more how I loved Hanna but I did love her. I could hear my heart breaking from the inside. There's too much going on right now. The world comes to a blur and suddenly it's black.

I woke up and observed the room. I didn't recognize it. I wish earlier was just a nightmare. I moved my body to a sitting position. I didn't notice Hanna was sleeping on the chair leaning her head on my bed.

"You're up. How are you feeling?" she asked with a very concerned tone

"I'm okay. Where am I?" this pretty much looks like a hospital. Then I remembered Ezra got shot. "How's Ezra? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine. No major organs got shot. Aria's with him right now on the room next to yours. You passed out." She explained. I kept quite

"I'm sorry about Paige" she said and I could feel the urge of crying

"Where are Spencer and Ali?" I asked trying to change the subject

"They're at the police station. They had to answer questions regarding Ezra and Paige and probably Ali's resurrection"

"She didn't die Hanna so she didn't resurrect" I smiled at Hanna's humor

"Are you smiling because you're happy that she's back?"

"I am. Aren't you?" she looked sad

-Hanna's POV-

I'm happy that my best friend is alive but with her around, my chances with Emily are getting slimmer.

"I am too" I faked a smile

"What you said back there…" she started talking and I knew where she was heading

"I thought we were going to die and I wanted to…" she cut me off

"…to use your last breath saying that you still love me?" we both blushed with how cheesy it sounded

"Corny and inappropriate but yea I would." She held my hand and my heart rapidly beats but I was disturbed with the memory of her making out with Jason.

"Do I have to compete with the DiLaurentis siblings?" I asked directly

"What?" she laughs and I don't understand what's funny about my question

"I'm not joking. Stop laughing. I know how you feel for Ali but what's the deal between you and Jason?" I ask seriously

"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders

"Uhh…two people kissing is nothing? He was in a suit you were in a wedding dress you two look like you've just been told to 'kiss the bride'" she laughed harder and I was getting annoyed of how she made fun of me. I was gonna yell at her to stop laughing but she caught me in a quick passionate kiss.

"You told me to kiss the bride" she smiled at me and my heart melted. "I saw you walking back in and I instantly grab Jason for a kiss." Her smiled turned to a shy pout

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I saw you and Travis" she said slowly

"Em about that…I sent him mixed signals. The first time he and I kissed was so stupid. I felt so down and I missed kissing you and I thought he could be some sort of replacement so when he kissed me last night I pushed him away and…wait! You were jealous right?"

"Jealous? No way. I know nothing was going on. You still love me" her voice was bragging

"Confident much are we?" I couldn't help but find it cute when she's like that

"You told me" she bit her lower lip and it looked so seductive

"I don't deny it. You really looked good on that wedding dress by the way." I watch her smile again "I bet you would look that good on your own wedding…I wish I could have the heart to look at you exchanging vows with the lucky one when that day comes"

I started to get sad with the thought of her marrying someone else, maybe Ali or who knows it might Jason or some girl she would meet along life's way. Even though Emily and I always had our flirting moments like this and we kiss and make out on regular basis I've accepted the fact that she wouldn't want to put our friendship at risk. I love her to the moon and back and I would do everything to fight for my love for her if she would just let me.


	12. They're back!

-Emily's POV-

I wish I was as outspoken and impulsive as Hanna. I liked how she could just tell me how much I mean to her. Though we broke up we couldn't help ourselves from flirting around.

"I bet you would look that good on your own wedding…I wish I could have the heart to look at you exchanging vows with the lucky one when that day comes" she said with a sad tone.

"Promise me you'd be there" _of course you want her to be there Emily. Why don't you just tell her that you want her to be the lucky one. Come on!_ I had an internal battle with myself. As dramatic as it could be, Spencer has once again interrupted my moment with someone.

"How are you feeling?" Ali who was behind her asked and gave me a hug

"I feel better. How did the questioning go?" Ali just shrugged

"Annoying as usual. They kept asking the same questions. They're taking Paige back to Rosewood and we have to get back too as soon as you get your energy back. Apparently our parents had sent a search party for us." Spencer said

"What?" Hanna and I said

"But don't worry they know we're fine. Mr. & Mrs. Montgomery are on their way here. They'd stay with Aria until Ezra is released from here." She explained to calm us

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here" I said trying to get off the bed. Hanna and I rushed to assist me.

"Are you sure you're okay already?" Hanna asked "Slow down killer, you should be resting" Ali said

"I just want to go home. Hospital rooms make me sick after staying in for almost a week because of 'the hole in my stomach' as what Hanna likes to call it" they all let out a giggle

"I'll get your papers arranged" Spencer said walking out of the door leaving the 3 of us behind.

-Hanna's POV-

Spencer went to the station for Emily's release papers. Her mom had a word with the police officers and they were the one to sign her papers and take us back to Rosewood. Alison and I went out as Emily changed her clothing.

"Do you like Emily?" I asked Alison randomly

"Who wouldn't? She's such an angel. But if you mean in a romantic way…I don't know" she replied

"What do you feel about her?" I asked again. I saw how she was to Emily when we were at the building, at the rooftop and a while ago

"I don't know Hanna. I missed you girls a lot but I miss her the most. I haven't sorted it out yet" she said

Just great. Now Ali might have feelings for Emily and I know for sure Em still has something for her.

Spencer came back with the police officer just after Emily had done changing. We got inside the car and traveled back to Rosewood. I was seated in between Spencer and Emily and beside Emily was Ali. I could notice how cozy they were. Ali had her head on Emily's shoulder and her arms hooked on her. I look at Emily's free hand resting on her lap. I was so tempted to lock it with mine. She lifted her free hand and brushed Ali's hair. Ali held the hand of Emily on the side where their arms were hooked. It was as if Ali was making me jealous on purpose. _Ugh! Same old Alison. _That was the last thought on my mind before I fell asleep. This is one long trip.

"Hey Hanna Banana wake up" I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I woke up and I found myself laying my head on Emily's lap. How did I get there? They probably noticed my confusion

"You fell asleep on our way here. I know how tired you were with how you looked, most likely from taking watch on me at the hospital so I got you on comfortable position." Emily said before I could ask

"Thanks." I smiled and turned red. I saw Ali's teasing smile at me.

We were questioned by the Rosewood PD regarding our knowledge of Ali's fake death and what were we doing in New York. We shared our story making sure not to share much, only the important parts and of course the part where Paige tried to kill us. After that long interrogation we were cleared to go. Our parents except Ali's took us home. Mrs. Fields and Emily took Alison with them. She asked Mrs. Fields if Emily could accompany her as she faces her parents and she granted her wish. I watch them get inside the Fields's car before getting in my mom's car.

We were about to enter the house when a familiar voice called my name.

"Hanna." I can't believe what my ears are hearing. I turned around and saw the face that matched the voice. I was confused, surprised and anxious.

"C-Caleb?" he's back.


	13. Dealing with the past (pt 1)

-Alison's POV-

I asked Emily to accompany me to my house. How would I face my family, my mom? I know she tried to cover up for someone. I know she buried me but she thought I was dead. My dad, Jason, How would they react to me coming back? I had lots of questions and the only way to answer them is to face my family. I knocked at the door but no one came to open. It was dark. It was almost midnight so I assumed everyone was sleeping. We went inside and I saw my dad on the couch sleeping.

"Dad?" I kneeled down so I was leveled to him. Emily just stood few feet away from me.

"Alison? Ali is that you?" he studied me

"Yes dad it's me." I can't fight back the tears that were falling

"Oh my God. You're alive. Alison you're alive. My baby girl's alive" He pulled me to a hug. He wasn't around much before I went missing but we were always close to each other.

"Where were you? What happened to you?" I sobbed more to his shoulder as he questions me

"A lot has happened dad. I want to see mom" he went silent for a while

"She's at the hospital" he pulled away and looked at me "Jason went home last night and she was nowhere to be found. He went looking for her and saw a hand reached out from the ground in the background. Some lunatic hit her head and tried to bury her alive" A hadn't had enough of me now he's targeting my family.

"I want to see her dad. Please" I begged him

My dad, Emily and I went to the hospital. My heart broke at the sight of my mother lying on the bed with so many machines attached at her. Jason froze when he saw me.

"Jason" I went near him and gave him a quick hug.

"I…can't believe it. Ali you're…alive" He had the same reaction as my dad's

"I'm sorry Ali. I should have been a better big brother to you. I should've protected you." He pulled me for another hug and kissed my forehead as he pulled away. Jason and I didn't get along that much but now I know he cared for me.

-Emily's POV-

"Yes mom. I'll be home in a while." I just talked to my mom telling her what happened and that I'll be home late. I listen to Ali's sobs on her mom's bedside.

"Mom, it's me Ali. I'm alive. I know I wasn't a good daughter to you but I need you. Wake up mom. I'm so sorry for all the things I did, if only I could turn back the hands of time. Mom please open your eyes" Her words were unclear due to her sobs. I've never seen so Ali that vulnerable. I come closer to her and comfort her, that was the least I could do. After being there for an hour Mr. DiLaurentis offered to take me and Ali home. We both needed rest.

The next day…

We've been in the hospital for hours and Mrs. DiLaurentis's condition had never changed.

"Hey Em. Come with me" Ali said and I didn't hesitate to come with her.

"Ali where are you taking me?" She just smiled. She insisted to drive my car. I looked around

"We're here" she said taking the keys out of the ignition.

"This is…" I took a moment to observe it

"…Noel Kahn's Cabin" she finished my sentence

We went inside and was met instantly by Noel. At first I was nervous but I trusted Ali. I know she wouldn't put me on a trap or something.

"Come on Emily. We wouldn't hurt you" I make my way to the living room following Ali's trail.

"I'd like you to know a secret Emily." Ali said sitting down. Noel Kahn went inside one of the rooms. Ali sharing her secrets? Now why am I feeling more and more nervous.

"Actually it's not just mine but Noel's too" she continued and as if on cue Noel went out of the room and Ali went near him getting the little boy on Noel's Arms.

"I want you to meet him first Emily…My son" She walked towards me carrying the child that looked like Noel and her.

"Our son. He's our son Ali not just yours. Look at how good looking he is" Noel said with a smile

I can't believe it, Ali and Noel share a kid? I just stood there doing nothing.

"Come on Emily he won't bite" Ali said bringing the kid near me. I carried him and he looked pleased.

"See. He likes you. My little boy knows how to choose hot girls all right" Noel laughed

"Your daddy's naughty isn't he?" I cheered the kid and he had a bright smile "What's his name?" I asked Ali

"Ely DiLaurentis Kahn. I wanted to name him after but Emily isn't a boy's name so I shortened it to Ely." She replied

"I'm honored. Thank you Ali" I smiled at her and gave Ely a kiss on the cheeks

"Lucky child getting his first kiss" Noel was getting annoying again

Ali took Ely and gave it to Noel "Now daddy has to stop being naughty or he wouldn't be getting any tonight, righty baby boy?" I admired how Ali and Noel takes care of their child.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Noel said leaving with Ely.

I never would've imagined Ali as a mom, not even in my wildest dreams but here she is now.

"He's an angel Ali" I said sitting down the couch

"He's one of the reasons why I wanted to runaway. I wanted to keep him safe. Noel had been protecting us ever since. When I came to see him and told him I was pregnant he was shocked but he was there with me all throughout" she sat beside me

"We thought it was Wilden who got you pregnant"

"Wilden? No. It was Cece who dated him. She asked me to do the break up scene with Wilden. He didn't take it well. He went to see me the night I went missing. I thought he was going to hurt me but instead he begged me to ask Cece to go back to him. Cece thought it was Wilden who got rid of me so she broke up Jason to keep me safe."

"How long have you been staying with him?" I asked her

"For quite some time now. I was in New York when I gave birth and went hiding here after Hanna got hit by Mona. I even met your friend, Maya. She was a great girl Em." Hearing Maya's name brought back lots of memories

"She was" it was the only thing I could say

"She loved you Em. She told me how much she loves you and even if she didn't, I could clearly see it"

"I loved her too Ali that's why when she passed away I didn't know how to cope. It was like when…when I thought you were dead" I said in a low voice

"You always cared for me Em and how I treated you was a mistake. You were always my favorite. You're special to me Killer. I love you for who you are and…" in the middle of Ali's speech my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Hanna calling

"and she loves you too" Ali said directing her vision at my phone. I declined the call and sent a quick message. **"Can't talk right now. I'm with Ali. She needs me. Sorry"**


	14. Dealing with the past (pt 2)

-Hanna's POV-

After Caleb surprised me last night with his sudden reappearance we decided to talk about things at the brew today. I called to check on Emily but to no avail. I got a text message instead that she was with Ali. I couldn't be more jealous. I drove to the brew and found Caleb sitting near the window.

"Hey." He greeted. He looked different. His hair's short, he dressed more fashionably, time really changed him.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" I asked getting the other cup on the table which I was he ordered for me.

"Not that long. Did I get you the right one" he asked as I took a sip

"Yep…So…How have you been?" it was kind of awkward talking to him

"A lot of things has happened. When things got better at Ravenswood I went to California. I know going back to Rosewood wouldn't be a good idea so I decided to stay with my mom"

"What made you come back?" that explains the looks

"I don't know. I guess I have grown to love Rosewood" he said and silence took over our table.

"So how are you and Emily?" he said breaking off the silence

"It's complicated" I shrugged my shoulder and took another sip of my coffee

"Tell me about it. Uncles turning in to dads and sharing connections with a ghost" I mentally slapped myself. Of course of all people he would know how life could get so complicated

"It's a long story. Right now we've decided to be just friends but I don't know. We constantly flirt with each other and what nots. It's obvious we still love each other but now that she's back on her life. I don't know." My eyes started to burned that if I continued I would drench in tears

"Who's back?" he said looking confused

"Ali. Alison DiLaurentis" I said feeling a pang of hurt saying her name.

He looked at me with sympathy. Caleb was always caring.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your heart Hanna. I really am." He said with all seriousness "I shouldn't have left just like that. If I had certain codes to undo the past I would."

"Caleb it's fine. I know I was wrong for cheating on you with Emily. I know you loved me and I loved you too. I had a good time when we were together it's just that…" I couldn't say the words out loud. I couldn't tell him that even though we had a good time, my time with Emily will always be the best.

I didn't notice that tears were already falling. He moved closer to me and comforted me. His arms were on my shoulders and gently caress my arm.

"Hanna please don't cry. I don't want to see you crying" he begged.

As soon as I regained composure I started talking again.

"Anyone new? Some California girl that you had this cut for?" I teased him

"Actually there is. I met her just a month before I went here. She's awesome" he reached for his phone and flipped through it.

"I took my brothers out to the park and there she was having her runs. When I went to school for a while there she was my lab partner. She's um…a cheerleader and uh…she kinda looks like you" he showed me his screen and no kidding that girl definitely looked like me. Less hot version of me, I guess? She had blond waves and cerulean eyes. She was thinner than me which only made me a little bit insecure.

"So who's this unlucky girl?" I laughed at how dumbfounded Caleb looked

"Was I that bad of a boyfriend to you?" he laughed along with me "Her name's Carson" he brought his phone closer to his face and by the looks of him I know he was head over heels falling for her.

He shared more stories of him and the cheerleader Carson. I didn't notice that his arms were still over my shoulders.

"Hanna?" a familiar voice called

"Alison? What are you doing here?" I'm still not used to seeing Alison walking around town

"Dropping by for some coffee. Who is this cutie you're with?" she said eyeing on Caleb

"Hi my name's Caleb. You're Alison right?" Caleb stood up and reached out his hand to Ali.

"Yes I am. You can call me Ali. Although some calls zombie" She shook his hand and they giggled at her humor. She was indeed a zombie and maybe Emily's feelings for her have risen from the dead too.

"Where's Emily? I thought she's with you" I asked changing the topic

"She was a few minutes ago not until she saw you two and quickly drove away." She said so calmly like she wasn't dropping a bomb

"WHAT?" I said almost yelling

"I hope she don't get herself into an accident or something. I need to go my order's here and Noel too" she said before grabbing the cups of coffee and left the brew.

I quickly pulled my phone and called Emily. "Pick up. Pick up Emily. Emily." No answer. I called her again but it only rang once and disconnects. When I tried it again it went directly to voicemail. I left her dozens of voicemails yet none of which were return called.

"**Em. Let me explain. It's not what you think it is. Call me"**

"**I'm so sorry. Please let's talk"**

"**Talk to me Emily. Please! You can't just ignore me"**

"**Emily Fields I'm getting worried. Just atleast text me that you haven't got yourself into an accident"**

"**Fine! If you don't wanna talk then be it. Think what you want to think"**

"**I love you, only you. Emmybear please talk to me"**


	15. The hannily project

-Alison's POV-

After telling Emily everything that has happened to me on the years that I was away I decided to bring Ely to my family. I've come to mind that Noel and I couldn't just protect him by ourselves; we need the girls and my family. We stopped to get coffee at the brew. Emily and I went out off the car and Noel stayed with Ely.

As we were about to get in Emily stopped moving. Her eyes were fixated on a certain area where Hanna was seated with a guy whose arms were around her. I sensed jealousy and hurt written on her face. "Can you get back to the car and I'll get our coffees instead?" I didn't want to see her get hurt even more "Noel can get too lazy sometimes. I trust you with Ely more than him" she didn't protest at my request. She started walking back to the car. "Oh wait Em. Can I borrow your phone" She handed it to me and walked away to the car. I waited for her to disappear before heading inside. I had a plan.

I told the barista our order and approached Hanna and the guy. They were startled by my presence. The guy introduced himself as Caleb and shook his hand and told him my name. Hanna asked about Emily, I was going to bring it up in case she didn't. I made up a real good lie and went to the counter to pick up my order and left. I was just a few meters away when I Emily's phone received calls from Hanna. I ignored the first one and declined the second one.

When I got settled inside Noel's car I gave them their coffees and redirected all Hanna's calls to voicemail. I took a look at Emily on the rearview mirror and she was looking outside the window in deep thoughts. I know she was jealous of what she saw. By the stories she told me I know Caleb was one of her insecurities with Hanna. I smiled as I remembered what I did. I had to make a story. I can't stand Emily getting hurt again not after what she's been through. If she can't make her move at Hanna then I guess I have to take a step for her and this was the first step, operation Hannily.

* * *

-Caleb's POV-

After Alison approached us and told us about Emily, Hanna panicked. She tried reaching her to no avail. She looked as if she was about to cry. I felt guilty. I couldn't ruin what Emily and Hanna have, not that they're together but the mutual connection they have with each other. I went after Alison to ask her where Emily might go. I was puzzled when I saw her getting in Noel Kahn's car, maybe they're together or something, but what got me confused is Emily was sitting at the backseat. Why would Alison make up a story? I know she's manipulative and good with lies but it didn't made sense unless Emily really asked her. I went back inside and to no surprise Hanna was already in tears. I comforted her. I wanted to tell her what I saw but I couldn't figure it out yet so I pulled out my phone and texted Emily instead and received a quick reply.

"**Emily? -Caleb"**

"**I have her phone. –Ali"**

"**It makes sense. What are you up to zombie girl?"**

"**If those two can't make their move then I'd do it for them"**

"**How?"**

"**I have a plan. Helping me?"**

"**Don't you think it's up to them?"**

"**Apparently they're not ballsy enough. Help me or not?"**

"**Count me in"**

That was the least thing I could do for Hanna. I know how she loves Emily. I can see it in her eyes. I'm not sure with Alison's plan but she seems to know what she's doing. I can't stand watching Hanna crying her heart out anymore. If this would lead to Hanna's happiness then be it. Here we go project Hannily.


	16. Game on! (edited)

-Aria's POV-

I just got home in Rosewood from New York. I'm glad my mom stayed with me at the Hospital. I thought I would lose Ezra that night. He saved me and my friends with Paige. I was angry at him about the book but what he did for us was more than enough for me to forgive him and to love him more than ever. Ali just called to meet up at the grille for lunch. I would've said no because I haven't got enough rest for the past few days but she said she had to tell us something important. This would be the first time the five of us would be sitting together in public after Ali went MIA.

-Spencer's POV-

It had been days since that A incident in New York. We didn't get any messages from A since then and it was much scarier since we know that if the coast was clear a storm is about to come. But in a way it is much relieving not to worry about anything. In few days time we would worry about Ali getting back to Rosewood High again. I wonder if she would still be the same old mean queen bee she used to be. I like this new Ali to be honest. Thank God for this week long vacation we have time to prep up.

I met the girls for lunch at the grille, it was Ali's idea. As usual I was the first one to arrive but I didn't have to wait long. They came in one by one just few minutes after I arrived. We gave each other a hug. I wasn't used to us sitting in public like this since Ali left.

"Where's Emily? It's not like her to be late. I'll send her a text" Aria said reaching for her phone.

"Don't bother. She's not coming" Ali said quickly. I noticed Hanna's discomfort hearing Emily's name

"Why?" I asked. Hanna gave Ali a meaningful look.

"Is it because of…" Hanna almost whispered her words but Ali cut her off

"When I left the hospital she was sleeping at Jason's shoulder" Ali said disregarding Hanna's unfinished question. Something must be wrong here

"And you didn't wake her because?" Aria wondered

"I didn't bother because she already knows about what I'm about to tell you" I was interested with what Ali had to say but I just caught what she said on her last statement

"Wait you said she was sleeping on Jason's arms at the hospital? I didn't know they were that close. This Jason we're talking about is your brother right? I mean our brother. Why were they at the hospital" I couldn't help to throw so much questions

"Chill out Spence. She can't answer your questions at once" Hanna snapped. It was then that I noticed Hanna's annoyed look.

"Yes that's the Jason we're talking about and yeah I thought so too. It looks like they're closer than how we think they are. They practically spent the night together by spent I mean staying on the same room with me and I'm to tell you why they're there." We nod motioning Ali to proceed. I kept looking at Hanna's direction and it seems she wasn't paying attention.

-Ali's POV-

I asked the girls to meet up with me for lunch. I half-faked a story about Emily and Jason. She spent hours with us at the hospital but she went home around ten and she didn't fell asleep on Jason a while ago. I asked her to stay with Jason while I do 'something' and as good as she is she didn't protest.

I planned to say some intriguing statements about my brother and Em on purpose. I had to make Hanna jealous enough to provoke her but not too jealous to hate Emily. I told the girls about my mom and what A did to her. I told them about my very dramatic story of running away and hiding. They had lots of questions and I patiently answered all of it. Hanna threw questions at me too but not as her ecstatic self. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jason. **"Please pick me up at the grille. Please bring Ely and Emily with you." **I also sent Caleb a text. **"Implementing plan. Grille. Now"**

Few minutes later Emily and Jason came in with Ely on Jason's arms.

"Oh look there's Emily and Jason and…a baby?" Spencer said pointing at them

"Wow! They make babies like Chinese take outs" Hanna said and Spencer shot her a what-the-hell-hanna look. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were with them. Why…" I cut short Emily. I know she was gonna ask why I didn't tell her but there's so much to explain

"I didn't want to disturb you and Jason sleeping" Emily and Jason looked at each other confused of what I said but they played along.

"Though the three of us looks good as a family someone here is looking for his mommy." Jason said handing Ely to me. Emily playfully punched his arm lightly. Hanna's looking more annoyed of Jason's words much more that Jason and Emily had to sit together since there was no other vacant space on our table. In no time Caleb arrived and sat down with us. The girls except Emily and I were surprised by his presence. Aria moved a bit to make space for Caleb to sit down beside Hanna.

"I'd like you to meet Ely DiLaurentis Kahn. I got his name after Emily's" Spencer and Aria took turns holding him and he was pretty much in the mood meeting new people.

"You said Kahn. So is he yours and Noel's?" Aria asked

"No. He's mine and Eric's. Duh of course Noel" I said with sarcasm and we laughed it off.

I kept watching Hanna whose eyes were on Emily and Jason most of the time. She looked so pissed that she could just kick Jason's ass anytime. I noticed Emily take stolen glances at Hanna. I bet she too saw Hanna's not too subtle jealousy. Caleb already knew what to do. He placed his arm on Hanna's shoulder, touched her hand that was lying on top of the table and Hanna didn't bother to stop his touchy behavior. On the other hand Emily hooked her arm on Jason's. At one point she even wiped the smudged ketchup on the side of Jason's lip. She was getting extra close with Jason while secretly looking at Hanna who was doing the same with Caleb. I shook my head at how the two of them looked. There was obviously a 'who could make the other more jealous' game going between them. Caleb and I looked at each other and giggled. Our matchmaking plan is tougher than we thought.


	17. I choose you (edited)

-Hanna's POV-

If Emily and wants this 'make me jealous' game going then so do I. My blood boils as I watch them in secret. _Hanna why are you jealous? Emily's gay, she wouldn't date Jason and you're not together_. I scolded myself. I look at her once more and she was playing with Ely who was carried by Jason. _Damn it! They look like a happy family. That's it! I'm out of here._ I got few bills from my wallet and placed it on the table. "I need to go" I said and just left.

-Caleb's POV-

I know Ali used to be the evil queen bee but she was beyond genius. Her plan to provoke the girls seems working. Hanna stormed away from the grille. "Time of the month" I said to everyone before following after Hanna. She was walking like an angry giant. Now this was the time to convince her. I grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere" she turned around. She looks angry yet puzzled of my action

"Have you seen them? They seem to enjoy each other too much. They could just make their own version of Ely right there. Do you want to see that? No!" she headed to her car once again

"Where have your balls been Hanna Marin? You love her do you?" she didn't answer "Do you love her?" I slightly raised my voice to put emphasis. She nodded. "Do you want to regret this for the rest of your life? Staying on this zone where you'd just watch her with someone else from afar?" She shook her head. "I've seen the way you look at her Hanna, you used to look at me that way" I seem to catch her attention. "Then go get your girl! Go!"

-Alison's POV-

I got worried that they might have aggravated each other too much. Hanna left and Caleb went after her giving me a look saying its okay before leaving. I slightly peeked through the window to see Caleb talking to Hanna. I excused myself to the restroom and asked Emily to come with me. We were standing on the other side of the grille where the view of them was clearer.

"Don't you want to be the one running after her?" I asked Emily whose eyes never left their view

"They're clearly back together. Have you seen how cozy they were? I feel bad using your brother and son to cope up with her game." Her voice was so annoyed

"You're a competitive swimmer killer but you're not a competitive lover" I raised my brow at her.

"You don't want to risk for what? Your friendship? Ugh! Please! You're better than being just friends."

"but…" she spoke up but didn't continue

"No buts Emily! If you're gonna stay friends but keeps this tension in between then you two should just give in and get together" her face lit up like the fourth of July

"Damn it! I don't want to end up with mushy squash" I smiled at how she remembers about mushy squash

"Get your ass moving Killer. That's my girl" she went walking towards the door with all her strength.

I walked back to our table with my signature Alison DiLaurentis smile.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked me. I pointed at the window. We see Emily walking to Hanna's direction.

"Oh no! Somebody tell me she's not gonna bring Caleb down" Spencer exclaimed

"What's going on between them?" Aria asked with all innocence

"Sexual tension" I say laughing. We all watched the three of them.

-Emily's POV-

If Paige joined the A team because of her desperate desire to have me and Ezra took a bullet to save Aria then I can do this. I walked not too slow to wear out my courage and not too fast to choke on what to say. Hanna was on her way to my direction so we met halfway. We looked at each other for about 2 seconds.

"My car. Now" I commanded

"No. My car" she insisted but I grabbed her wrist pulling her to where I thought was my car. I forgot Jason drove me here from the hospital.

"Jason drove you here, remember?" she prolonged the last syllable. I grabbed her to her car.

"Get in. I'm driving. Keys." She threw the key at me.

I drove fast leading to nowhere. I didn't know where the two of us could talk. All I wanted was to be alone with her. It seems my head does actions before my consciousness. The next thing I know I was pulling up near the lake.

"Get out." I said yet again with command

"You're not the boss of me." I got out and went to her side and opened the door

"Don't be so stubborn Hanna. Out" I had to show her that I was the dominant one as of the moment.

We made our way to our spot. We were silent. We both had words to say but none of us wanted to talk first. Since I was in command I took all the courage to speak.

"I still love you Hanna, I never stopped loving you. I want to kiss you, squeeze you. I want you. I want to wake up each morning by your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to stand in front of the altar wearing that wedding dress exchanging vows with you" I poured my heart out

"I love you too Emily. I've always been telling you that. I don't want to see you with someone else. Seeing you kissing with Jason was something but seeing you with him and a baby is too much. I want to be the one who's going hold your hand when you're in labor. I want to be that someone you'll raise a family with. I want to be your best friend and lover at the same time because that's how lucky I am" she said taking a step closer to me.

"We both know what we want. So what do we do now?" it's now or never

"I can go through this alone or we both could stand for what we feel. I don't know what awaits us, problems, misunderstandings, A, but I know you'll be next to me and that's all I wanted since the minute I met you" she said to me

"I choose you Hanna, I choose you come what may" I closed our distance. We're an inch space closer, I can almost breathe her breath.

"And if we don't work out at first we will always have our second chance, third chance, fourth" she said

"Forever" We kissed as passionate as possible.

-Hanna's POV-

I could not wish for more at this moment. I've waited for so long for this. When we pulled for some air Emily took away a ring on her necklace that I didn't know she was wearing.

"I bought this before we broke up and put it on my necklace and hoped that there would come a time that I could give it to you. It's a promise ring." She placed the ring on my finger and it just fits perfectly. Our foreheads touched and we just loved to look at each other in the eye.

"I can't believe this is all real and if it isn't I don't want it to stop." I told her

"Me too. So we're back together?" she asked. I kissed her to answer her question

"Does that answer it?" we both smiled

"Hmmm. Try again. It's not that clear yet" I kissed her longer this time

"But I'm still the jealous freak" she said with her forehead still leaned on mine

"And I still love you for that" I said

"I love you Hanna Marin" she whispered

"Marry me Emily Fields" It was half meant true. She laughed at me and nodded

"Soon. But for seriousness Hanna how are we gonna tell them that we're back?"

"We could put up a good show?" she smiled and kissed me again more intimately this time. I responded as quickly as lightning. I could feel her need for me. I have longed for this.

She broke away from our kiss. "Let's do it Hanna." She said and I knew what she just meant. We went back to my car and drove home for an intimate night together.


	18. Can't just get enough

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

We drove off to Emily's. Her dad was released from the hospital when we were in New York and he decided to stay at the base and her mom went with him so we had the house for ourselves. Once the door was closed Emily took her coat off and kissed me. I kissed her back and took off my coat too. We lay on the couch and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. She finally took her top off and yanked mine. She was never this aggressive. I cupped her face and tried to deepen the kiss if it was even more possible. "I need you Hanna". Hearing those from her I immediately grabbed her and led the way to her room.

She pushed me to the bed and pinned me below her. I pull her by the neck and kissed her. She stopped kissing my lips and focused her attention on my neck. _God it feels so good._ I used the opportunity to unhook her bra. I lightly pushed her away. She was seated on my torso. I could feel her wetness building up. I marveled at the sight of her half naked. I playfully brush my hand from her face to her cleavage to her belly button to her jeans. I look at her as to ask permission and she gave me a smile. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. I toppled her down and this time I'm on top of her. I pulled her jeans away and she was left with her lace panties.

"How come you get the pleasure of seeing me naked and I don't?" she asked. I can't believe how seductive she was. Every breath, every word, every moan was so seductive.

"Let's take this off shall we?" I pulled her panties down her legs and she got rid of it. "Now this, my dear is what you call naked." I placed my lips on her breasts and sucked it making sure to pay attention to both. My legs were in between hers and I could feel how wet she was. I kissed her torso and inner thighs. I loved the feeling of teasing her. She managed to remove my bra and get hold of both my breasts. I went back to her lips and without warning I slid in my two fingers on her core. I slowly moved in and out while my thumb draws circles on her clit. She moaned out loud on my mouth at my surprise. I know she was enjoying the pleasure of what I was doing. I sucked her breast as I pump on her core. She held tight to my hair. "Faster…Hanna" I know she was getting close. I changed my pace to reach her desires. I feel her tighten on my hand as she screams my name out loud. I slowed down to ride out her orgasm. She was panting. I kissed her lips and went down to kiss her folds. "Hanna" she moaned. I sucked her clit and my tongue made its wonders on her core. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm and before I knew it she came again. She pulled me back to her lips and she could taste herself from my mouth. We were covered with sweat.

"You made my first so special." She whispered in my ear.

"Was this your first time?" I thought she already did it with Maya or Paige or Samara

"With a girl, yes and it was amazing babe" I lay beside her and wrap my arm on her shoulder.

"Then you better make my first just as amazing too but we should be sleeping. We still have class tomorrow" I pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead. "Good night baby"

She wrapped her arms on my waist. "Good night"

-Emily's POV-

Today was the best day of my life. Hanna made me reach my climax twice. She knew how to please me too well. Her touch were works of magic, her tongue made wonders, I feel bad not returning the favor. I look at her and she was already sleeping. I crawled on top of her and kissed her cheeks, her jaw line, and her neck. I lightly bit and sucked it making sure to leave a mark. I kiss her lips and she groaned at the contact. I kissed her torso and played with her breast. I can hear Hanna groan with my actions. I rubbed her core though she still had her jeans on her wetness went past through it.

Her eyes lit up as I suck her breast and massage the other side. "Emily…oh!" I pulled down her shorts and panty. I kissed her inner thighs. I was determined to return the favor. My mouth made its way to her clit while my hand rubs the outside of her core. "Emily" she moaned sounding a bit sleepy yet sexy. My tongue did what it had to do inside her. I pumped two fingers inside of her and I could feel her tighten on it. She screamed my name louder than I shouted her name a while ago. She didn't give me time to relax after a wonderful orgasm so I didn't plan on giving her either. A minute after she came I went pumping on her with three fingers this time. I pushed in harder and faster. Her nails buried deep on my skin. Not too long she reached her climax once again. I went back to her lips and kissed her but I couldn't just get enough of her taste. I plunged my mouth back to her clit and her core. My tongue and my hands took turns inside her. She screamed my name louder and louder as she got closer. Her head jolted as she came for the third time.

I went back to her side drenched in sweat and pleasure. Both of us were panting.

"That was better than what I had expected" she said caressing my face

"You rocked my world Hanna Marin and I can't wait for another time to return the favor"

"I love you more than smiles Emmy" she said and kissed my forehead before burying herself on my neck

"I love you more than rainbows Hannakins" I wrap arms around her and pulled the sheets.

It was a long intimate night. I don't know how I could look at Hanna and resist making love to her. I drifted off to sleep happy and contented of how things are now.

* * *

**A.N. I re-wrote chapter 16 the same day I uploaded chapter 17 so for some who might have got confused on what happened on chapter 17 please read chapter 16. Thanks :))) Enjoy! I appreciate so much the reviews and I hope to read some more of your reviews. God bless :))))**


	19. Putting a good show

-Emily's POV-

My alarm woke me up and to no surprise Hanna was still sleeping. I kissed her to wake her up. She stirred and pulled me closer.

"Hanna we have to get up. Come on" I tried to get up but she held tightly

"Can't we just skip class and make love the whole day?" she said with her eyes still closed

"Sounds tempting but no. It's Ali's first day back at school and she needs our support. You'll have to take care of some snarky mouths." I kissed her on the forehead and she let loose of me. "I'll make breakfast" I went down to cook. I giggled when I saw our clothes scattered on our living room. I picked it up and placed it on the couch. I grabbed some eggs and bacon. I heard Hanna walking down the stairs probably smelling the bacon.

"That smells great Em" she sat down at the counter

"Because I'm great" I handed her plate and sat across her.

"I could get used to this you know" she said with her mouth almost full

"Eating when your mouth is too stuffed?"

"That too. I could get used to waking up each day with your kiss and eating breakfast that you prepared"

"You better because I'm not planning on stopping" we were both on smiles

"I have to ask something though" she said

"Shoot" I look at her with furrowed brows

"You said it was your first time" she spoke slowly trying not to get me offended maybe

"…with a girl yeah. Why?" I finished her sentence

"So that means you did it with a guy? Do you mind if I ask who he is? Is it Ben? I thought nothing happened between you two"

"Come closer and I'll tell you" she was seated across me. She leaned in closer "No one. I made it up. I know it'd make you aggressive." I kissed her lips

"Not funny. I almost didn't sleep thinking who it was" she pouted and went back to her seat

"Oh really? From the looks of it you were sleeping like a baby" I walked to her side

"But I continued thinking about it on my dream" I brush her hair to one side and kiss the back of her neck then to her earlobe

"So you were dreaming of doing this to me in your dreams?" she turned around and nodded. She pulled me by the neck and kissed me with hunger.

"…and a lot more babe" I pulled away because I know when things got more heated we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves from missing school and make love all day.

"You're such a tease Emily Fields!" she whined

"I love you too Hanna Marin" I pick up our clothes from the couch and went upstairs to shower.

We prepared ourselves for school. We had a show ready for the girls. This would be fun.

Hanna drove with her car and I went to school with mine. I waited after 5 minutes since Hanna got in. I saw the girls already talking to her and I kept my composure so our plan won't get busted.

"Hey Em" Spencer and Aria greeted. I gave them a faint smile. I tried to avoid Hanna's eyes or else I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Where's Ali?" I asked the two brunettes

"She's at the vice principal's office with her dad. If her home studies while she was gone were credited then she's on senior year with us" Spencer explained

"Oh. See you in class then" I walked my way to the classroom. I'm sure Sparia noticed something is up.

-Hanna's POV-

"What happened with you two?" Aria asked. I looked down suppressing the laughter.

"Ask her." I said leaving. I met Emily at the bathroom and laughed at ourselves for making fun with Spencer and Aria. We continued our drama in class. We pretended not to talk to each other but secretly flirted on our text exchanges.

_Lunch break_

Our table was crowded. Before it was just the four of us but now Ali was sitting with us and so did Caleb. Actually it felt good having such good company around. We avoided each other's gaze and made it obvious so the girls could notice the 'tension' but we played footsies under the table.

"Tell us Ali. Are you on senior year with us?" Spencer asked Alison who was seated beside me. She nodded and smiled. On cue I picked up Emily's cheese string and she snapped on purpose.

"What the hell Hanna haven't you been taught not to eat what's not yours?" she said

"I thought you were not gonna eat it" We deserve an award for our acting

"But I am" she grabbed the cheese stick and I grabbed it back from her

"Guys will you stop it. Here take mine" Aria said handing her cheese stick to me

"Are you both having your time of the month? You both stormed away yesterday and didn't call us and now you're too cold at each other" Spencer was being her self

"You tell her" I yelled at Emily

"No you tell her" She yelled back

"Guys. Stop it okay." Aria placed her hand in both of our faces

"Fine." Emily sighed and looked at me. It was the signal.

"We're back" we said with a smile and laughed at how dumbfounded they looked.

"I knew it!" Caleb exclaimed

"Congratulations you guys" Spencer raised her soda

"Finally team hannily's back" we too raised our drinks

"Mission accomplished" Ali said giving a high five to Caleb. Now we're confused.

"We made a deal to get you two back together. She just made up stories at the brew and she had Emily's phone. She also texted me to come to the grille yesterday." Caleb explained

"You both needed some push. Yeah you're welcome" Emily and I just laughed at Caleb and Ali. Deep inside I was really thankful for them caring enough to make us happy.

"I knew you two just faked it" Ali said proudly

"How come?" Ali always knew everything

"Oh please that hickey couldn't be more subtle and please playing footsies under the table? That's so cliché! Next time, make sure you kick the right person Em" Emily turned red as tomato and I immediately covered my neck.

"Wear it proud darling" Ali grabbed my hand to show the hickey Em gave me last night.

"They finally did it" Spencer laughed out loud

"At least they're not going for FWB" Aria laughed along

"G to the O to the H to the A double N and A. Go Hanna!" Caleb cheered and we all laughed at him

"Now you don't go cheering on me boy. Missing Carson that much? Emily's the screamer"

"Oh come on your louder me. Oh Emily" she tried imitating how I sounded last night

"Guys please! We don't have to hear who's louder than who" Spencer raised her hand

"Yeah. As much as we want details. No sex talk between you two" Aria second motioned

"Ali was right. Emily's shy on streets but totally sexy on the sheets" We laughed again at my statement.

Our whole lunch was spent taking about me and Emily and Caleb and his cheerleader girlfriend Carson. Now I know what happiness really is.


	20. Promise Rings

-Hanna's POV-

"So what are we shopping today?" I was at the mall with no other than Mona Vanderwaal.

"We're looking for a ring." I said scanning through the jewelry section

"Are you proposing?" She blurted bubbly

"No. She gave me this promise ring months ago and it took me too long to give her one too" I said showing her my promise ring from Emily

"Why don't we look for something that looks just like that and have your name engraved on it and her name on yours just like legit promise rings" she suggested. I think over it for a second

"How come I didn't think of that? That's great Mona!" I'm glad I chose her to shop with me

"I know! I'm the best shopping buddy" she said proudly

"You're the best buddy to be exact. Seriously thank you so much Mona. You were my only friend when the girls and I had a fall out years ago. From losers to It Girls"

"Who else would Nerdy Mona be friends with but Hefty Hanna. But I'm really sorry about the A thing though. I was such a psycho back then. I'm glad you girls have forgiven me." The girls, Mona and I decided to put the past behind us. Ali apologized for how she treated Mona and the latter said her apologies for being part of the A team. She's basically part of our circle now. I broke away from my thoughts when Mona pulled me and pointed out a ring that was exactly like what Emily had given me.

* * *

I picked up our rings I bought yesterday and drove to Emily's. I know she wasn't home because I asked Ali to take Em with her for a while. Ali's mom is better now but due to the trauma on her head she conveniently had selective amnesia. She doesn't remember burying Ali or who tried to kill her. The doctor said her brain's suppressing all memories which could tense up her system. Ali's staying with Noel but visits her mom from time to time. I knocked on the Fields' door. Pam opened up and welcomed me in.

"Can I get you something? Juice or tea?" Pam offered

"Thanks but I'm good. I came here because I want to talk to you Mrs. Fields" I could feel my body shaking with all nervousness

"So what do want to talk about sweetie?" she smiled gently at me. She had been so accepting of me and Emily. _She loves you than all of Emily's ex girlfriends. You can do it_.

"Oh…Well…Where do I start" _get your words straight Marin!_ I paused and breathe deeply before talking again. "I love your daughter and I intend to be in her life for a long time like forever. We're few months away from graduation and…"

"Are you proposing to her?" her question cut me off

"No!" I said almost immediately "I mean…kind of…well I'm giving her this. It's a promise ring with our names on it" I showed her the rings that were on a black velvet box.

"It looks beautiful Hanna." She admired the ring

"Mrs. Fields I would like to ask for your consent of me promising to marry your daughter one day." I said

"Only if you call me Pam" I nodded and hugged her tight. She has told me so many times to call her Pam but I have a memory of that of a gold fish's.

"Thanks Mrs…Pam. thank you so much." I said not letting go of the hug.

"I considered you girls as my daughters since you became Emily's friends. I know I didn't have a good reaction when she first came out but I came around eventually. I want my daughter to be happy. You bring out the best in her Hanna. Having you as my daughter for real would be great. You can even start calling me mom" we laughed at her last sentence

"Thanks again Mom." I said and we both laughed again.

"You still have to ask one more person soldier" she picked up her phone "her dad" now my nerves were trembling again.

-Emily's POV-

Ali and I went to shop for Ely's clothes. Noel insisted to tag along but Ali told him she wants some girl time.

"Now I regret not bringing Noel along." She said struggling with all the shopping bags. I carried Ely and had some shopping bags with me too. We placed all that we brought inside the car and strapped Ely on the baby seat. She drove me home.

"Why don't you come in first?" I offered

"I thought you were meeting Hanna?" she asked

"Not in the next couple of hours. Come on. I'm sure my mom would love to have Ely around"

We went inside. We talked for quite some time and I went up to change for my date with Hanna. I left my mom and Alison on the living room. They seem to enjoy talking about kids. I never thought they could get that comfortable talking. When I went down my mom was carrying Ely.

"Where's Ali?" I asked her

"She went to get takeouts. She wanted to stay for dinner and continue talking about some baby stuffs. She wanted to keep me company while you're out since Noel wouldn't be home til 10 too." She said to me but her attention with Ely.

The sight of my mom carrying a baby warms my heart. I imagined how she used to carry me that way when I was young and how she would carry her grandchildren too. _Wait what?!_ Hanna and I haven't talked about that yet but I know she would love the idea and my mom would love to have kids around too. I heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I opened the door to see Hanna looking so stunning

"Did the goddess of beauty have to go down on earth just to have a date with me?" she said with all smiles

"You look good too Hannakins." I gave her a kiss and we both hear a cough from my mom.

"There's a kid inside the living room girls. Hello Hanna" she said smiling at her which I could have mistaken that they were hiding something from me

"Hey mom!" I find it weird that Hanna calls my mom as mom but it sounded just right. I wonder when she started calling her mom but I didn't ask.

"We're going. Tell Ali I said bye." I walked to my mom and Ely and give them both a kiss in the cheeks.


	21. Unofficially engaged

-Hanna's POV-

She thought we were going to have dinner in Philly but on the middle of the way I detoured. I had to debate with her why she had to put that blindfold on. I held her hand while we carefully walked to the lake. She might have recognized the place with the sound of our surroundings but her eyes have no idea as to what awaits her. There was a table set up for us two, some candles and a cute music box that has my iPod connected on. When the girls saw us they smiled at me and waved goodbye as they went their way. I mouthed '_thank you so much_' to them. They managed to make everything perfect. I stand behind Emily and untied the knot on her blindfold. She blinked her eyes twice to adjust her sight and once she had a clear view of everything she was in awe.

"It's so sweet of you for doing all this" she turned to me and kissed me.

"Thanks to the girls for helping me with this. I want this to be special" we sat down across each other on the table

"Every moment with you is special" her words melted my heart. We started eating the food that was on the table. I asked Pam's help to cook Emily's favorites.

"So Ali wasn't getting take outs for her and my mom. I hope they don't starve." She said laughing

"Your mom saved some of these for her and the girls. I helped her in cooking" I was proud of being able to be in the kitchen and finally do something edible

"That's why they're gonna starve, you cooked." She laughed harder and I pouted. "Just kidding babe. This is the best dishes I ever had. Good thing you didn't burn my house" I giggled and feed her a chunk of potato. We feed each other the whole dinner. I pull out a flask on my bag and poured it on our glasses.

"Oh the royal flask!" she said eagerly

"It is and it's just wine. It's not that much liquor so you don't get to ask me if these trees have always been here" I laughed at the memory of her getting so drunk during the dance marathon.

I finished my drink before she could even start drinking hers. I needed a little kick. I watch her smile at me and take her glass and put it on her soft lips. I admired her in everything she does. I love her and I know I was doing the right thing. I take out the velvet box on the purse on my lap and opened it ready.

"This place have always been special to me. I will never forget the first time you asked me to be my girlfriend nor us doing it over again for real. I will never forget how we poured our hearts out and got back together. This place had witnessed so many things and I would like it to witness something more."

I bring out the already opened velvet box, with the promise ring on it, on the table. She looked at the ring and then looked at me.

"You've always been there to celebrate with me when everything goes my way and hold my hand when my whole world seems to be falling apart. I always look forward to being with you and it would be an empty world without you. Loving you means more to me than anything in the world ever has or ever will. Emily Fields will you take my promise to love you and be with you forever and my promise to marry you when the right time comes?" we're both in tears and the world seems to turn so slow

"I was waiting for so long for you to promise me those things too. I've never seen myself loving someone else but you. Pretending not to love you was harder than pretending that I enjoyed dating Ben. Yes Hanna Marin, I take your promise." I took the ring from the box and place it on her finger.

I showed her my ring too and we both admired our hands with the silver bond on our finger. We took a picture of us showing our rings. I sent the picture secretly to the girls and gathered everything and drove to her house.

When we entered, the girls including Mona immediately pulled her for a hug saying their congratulations. It was Pam and my mom who gave me a tight hug. It looks like everyone was excited for the both of us. The whole household was filled with squeals disturbing little Ely's sleep. Caleb who was left with no one to hug rocked Ely back to sleep but it seems he wants to congratulate us too.

My mom opened a bottle of champagne that they readied for us. I could not imagine how these people would be when we get engaged. We all raised our glasses.

"Now that you're unofficially engaged and being Hanna's super bff I would like to say a little something. Congratulations you guys. I hope you stay in love forever. With college going on and all stuffs I know you guys could make it. Nothing could stop you not even that single letter in the alphabet" we laughed at Mona's speech. We had A antics along the way but since we decided not to keep secrets from anyone it lessened.

Everyone said their own short wishes for us. The last one to speak was her mom. She talked about how she struggled to accept Emily's preferences but she came to mind that love is love. She said how she shipped us so much and even claimed that I was her favorite among all Emily's girlfriends. It was so good until she shared to everyone the story when I asked her and Wayne's permission.

"You asked my mom and dad?" Emily asked amused

"Yea. I had to you know?! What if they weren't okay with the idea of me promising things to you? It was only fair enough because I asked my mom and dad too" I always felt trying to compete for my dad's attention with Isabel and Kate but when Emily and I broke up for what we thought would be forever he went to see me and comforted me. He told me how much he loved me and that I could always run to him.

"You should have seen her face when I told her to ask your dad" Pam said and everyone laughed but I was wishing the lands would just open up and eat me out of shame

* * *

"_May I speak to Lt. Col. Fields?...hello Wayne" as her mom spoke to the phone I felt more and more nervous. "Someone here wants to talk to you. No. Not her. It's Hanna" she smiled and handed the phone to me. I got it with my shaking hands._

"_Mr. Fields?" even my voice was shaking_

"_Yes Hanna?" his voice was calm just like his daughter's_

"_Uhm…I would like to ask your permission to give your daughter a ring. It's not an engagement ring but it could take its place until we're ready to settle down" I managed to let it out._

_There was silence for a while "So you have an intention to marry my princess in the long run?"_

"_Yes sir. When we're both stable and ready. I intend to be with her forever. I love her to the moon and back. I already asked my mom and dad and Pam and they're okay with it" I held my breath until he spoke_

"_I don't usually trust Emmy with anyone else but I know you wouldn't hurt her, would you?" he asked_

"_I won't. Not even a thought about it." I said like a child promising to be good to get a puppy_

"_Take care of my baby girl Hanna. You have my blessing" I held Pam's hand tightly._

"_Thank you so much Mr. Fields. I swear on my life that I would take good care of her" I said and passed the phone to Pam_

"_She's growing up indeed. I'm happy for her. I know…They will…Okay…I'll make sure of that…Bye" Pam said and hung up. I hugged her tightly._

"_He said you should stop calling him Mr. Fields if you want his baby girl and start calling him Wayne. You can even call him dad now if it isn't too much to ask." She said and my smiles were all throughout my face._

* * *

"Someone tell me that there's no reason for me to worry about my parents getting a daughter upgrade?" Emily said laughing after hearing the story.

"Don't worry Em it is I who would be taking that into consideration" my mom said and my jaw drop in disbelief and everyone was laughing.


	22. Never say goodbye

-Hanna's POV-

My body feels so numb and my heart is so heavy. I reach out to her side of the bed and she wasn't there. I grab her pillow and smell her scent on it; it smelled like a mix of strawberry and vanilla, it smelled like her. I held on it tighter and fresh tears began rolling again over the traces of dry tears on my face. Everything feels so unreal. I hear someone knocking on our apartment door. I didn't feel like opening it up but I heard who was outside I went out of bed and opened it. A woman with tanned skin, brown eyes, brunette hair and toned body looked at me with sympathy. "Oh Hanna" she said and pulled me in. I broke down on her arms. She just looks like her, she reminded me so much of the love of my life. I try to find comfort in my visitor, Pam Fields.

I've been crying for what seems hours on the couch. She consoles me but is also in tears. "It's my fault. If we didn't argue that night she wouldn't have left yesterday morning. She would've still been here" I blame myself as more tears fall down. "No honey don't say that. It's not your fault" she tried to make me feel better but nothing seems to work; no words, no actions, nothing. Only Emily could make me feel better, just her but now she's…gone.

* * *

"_We're having this argument because?" Emily says annoyed of my constant jealousy. We moved to New York in college. I was into fashion design and she was in physical therapy. We lived under the same roof but we went to different colleges and it gets to me that Samara her ex girlfriend goes on the same school with her and not to mention many other girls who find her interesting, who doesn't?_

"_You know how much I hate it when I see you with someone else and I see these photos online? You were more than enjoying each other's company." I point at her photos with Samara and their friends._

"_We were just hanging out Hanna. That's what friends do. Am I not allowed to hangout with anyone now? You get jealous of guys you get jealous of girls should I just be alone now?" she slammed the laptop close. She doesn't get angry that much and it is obvious she is now._

"_I'm not saying the Emily. It's that photo you have with Samara. Have you seen how close you two were? It's like she was about to kiss you! Or maybe she did after taking that shot" the argument was so heated_

"_Whatever you say Hanna. You have your own close mind that doesn't believe anything I say. I had enough of your jealousy." she raised both her hands in defeat._

"_Yeah right. This is too much. I think it's best if we just end things up Emily." I grab my keys and coat._

"_What do you mean Hanna? Where are you going?" She was in tears. I hate to see her like that but I was too hurt to care._

_I look at the silver band on my finger and take it off. I grab her hand and place it on her palm and closed it "Goodbye Emily" that was the last thing I told her before leaving out that door. I hear something smashing but I did not mind and kept walking away._

_I drove around heading nowhere. My tears were unstoppable. I pulled over when I noticed I was about to exit the boundary between New York and New Jersey. I leaned on the stirring wheel and cried. I love her. I feel so stupid for walking out that door. Worst things have had happened in highschool and we made it but how come I gave up easily just because I was so jealous over a picture. When I came to my senses I turned my car on again and headed back to our apartment. I hope she didn't hurt herself._

_I opened the door and our apartment was a mess. I found glass shatters and our broken picture frame lying on the floor. I saw her curled up beside the bed. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was as broken as me. "Don't say goodbye" that was the only words she managed to say._

"_Never again" I tell her and place both my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. It started out slow. She didn't kiss me back but I kept my lips to hers. It took a minute after she responded. I deepened the kiss which she allowed my tongue on her mouth. We spent the night having our make up sex. Showing each other who we really belong to. I wish we just didn't stop. I wish the time should've just stop. The night was heaven with her but I woke up in the morning and it was hell without her._

* * *

I fell asleep crying on Pam's arms. When I woke up I saw her preparing a meal. "This will be done in a few. You need to eat something Hanna" I got up and sat on the table. She placed a smoking hot bowl of chicken soup in front of me and sat on the other side of the table. I look around the whole room and memories flooded on my mind. Everything here reminds me of Emily. "I know how it hurts Han. You're not the only one she left." Pam says as she notices me staring blankly on the food. "It's unfair you know" I was very emotional that every word comes with tears. I was too occupied by my own emotions that I didn't notice Pam crying. It was my turn to comfort her. "I'm still here. You still have a daughter. We'll have each other mom." I've been calling her mom for years now but now was the best time. "I know…but I don't know how we both could plan it…the funeral" Knowing she's gone was already painful but facing it and dealing with the funeral is harder.

* * *

"_**Where are you?" **__I sent her a text message when I woke up and found her nowhere._

"_**You're not supposed to wake up until I arrive. I want to make it up to you. Be there in 5. I love you"**__ she replied in less than a minute_

"_**I love you too"**__ I texted back and went to sleep._

_I heard someone on the door. I pretended to be asleep so she could wake me up with kisses. "Hanna get up" it wasn't the voice that I was expecting. I opened my eyes and see Noel standing on my bedside. He and Ali lived in an apartment in New York with Ely and they both go to the same school as Emily. Aria goes to Hollis and Spencer is at U-Penn. "Hey Noel. Why are…" he cut me off and pulled me out of bed. He got a coat on the rack and threw it to me. I didn't demand to know why he was here or where he's taking me but I was sure as hell nervous. I knew something was wrong. "Alison was out with Emily this morning. They went to buy flowers for you. I stayed at home with Ely and Jason. He's visiting us. I got a call informing me that they got into an accident. Jason went straight to the hospital and I went to pick you up" I fell silent on his car. _

_As soon as we got to the hospital I rushed to the desk "Emily Fields" I almost yelled at the nurse. "Hanna" Jason called my name. I saw him sitting with Ali who had bandages on her head and arm. I went to them. Their eyes were red puffed. My heart was about to explode in my chest. "Where is she?" I demanded "She's gone…Emily's gone" he sobbed and I stood frozen of the news. Noel placed his arm on my back trying to support me in case I pass out and his other arm on Ali's. "I already called Spencer and Aria. They're on the next flight" Ali said._

_They slowly guided me to a room where Emily was lying on a bed. She had cuts with cleaned blood and bruises all over her. The biggest gash was on her head._

_I held her cold hand to my cheek. I put my arms around her for a hug. I cried to her chest and I was missing the sound of her heart beat. "Baby open your eyes please. Don't do this to me Emmy. Wake up. Babe wake up for me" I said as I drown in my own tears. I can feel someone holding my shoulders pulling me away but I remained to where I was. "No! Emmy what would I do without you." I pumped her chest trying to do something to make her live. "Come on. Don't die on me Fields." Ali pulled me and I turned to her for comfort. I was in denial. Everything seems to come to a blur and I can hear faint sounds of someone calling my name and it turns black._

* * *

"Hanna. Hanna Wake up" the voice calling me became louder. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry face waking me up. I adjust my vision and saw Emily. "Emily!" her name came out as almost a shout. I grabbed her for a hug. "Oh Emmy. You're here." I said as I kept my embrace. "Yes baby. I never left. What happened? Is it a bad dream? Why are you crying in your sleep?" It was then that I noticed that I my eyes were wet of my tears. "It was just a dream?" I was like a child asking her. She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes "Yes it was. Whatever it was, it's only a dream" I kissed her to prove to myself that it was awake and this was the reality. "I lost you Em. You were gone. You left me behind. You were dead. It felt so real. I thought it was…" I said between my sobs. She leaned to the nightstand and pulled me closer to her. She rested me to her chest. I could hear her heartbeat and it brought so much joy to me. "I'm okay Hanna. Stop crying. I will never leave you…never" I closed my eyes once again and slumbered to sleep listening to Em's heartbeat.


	23. Planning the future

-Emily's POV-

"Hanna no! What do you think you're doing?" I yell at Hanna's anxiety.

"You're not going to New York with me. You have a very nice swimming scholarship ahead of you at Danby. You're not gonna let it go because of me." She reasoned out. We regularly have our own sleepover to which both of our parents allow. They don't even ask us to keep the doors open so we have the freedom to do everything we want. We could just be having a hot make out session now but instead we're having this freak of an argument.

"I love you more than swimming Hanna. I don't need that scholarship. I'd work my way through college or maybe I could get another swimming scholarship on a school in New York." I don't see the point of talking over this. I've always dreamed of going to Danby when I was younger but my dreams had changed since Hanna came. I love her so much that I'm willing to sacrifice my own dream for her to reach hers.

"Emily don't. Your future is as bright as sunshine with that scholarship. We both know I might not get into the Fashion Institute. You shouldn't be risking your future gambling into mine. Think about your mom, you're all she has Emily. You can't be away all the time, she'll be alone and she'll get sad and lonely." I take a moment to process. My dad is always away and if I left for college she'd be all by herself. Danby's 45 minutes to an hour away from Rosewood while New York had to take at least 4 hours on the road.

"She's been supportive now of my decisions. She could always come visit us or stay with dad. Nobody gets to tell me what I should do in my life." I prove to her that I was in control

"I can't let you waste that opportunity Em. I can't be the jealous girlfriend who leads you to an accident that takes away your life and is left with nothing but a cold lifeless body to cry on to." I saw her covered face covered in tears, just the way how she looked like on her sleep last night.

"Is this about your dream? I told you it wasn't real. It was just a dream Hanna. You're awake and I'm here very much alive. You will always get jealous wherever I may be." This was getting nowhere

"It's not. It's about your future. From now on I want you to focus on yourself Emily. Stop thinking about me… and start thinking about your future" she was crying but she looked serious. Now I'm taking back what I said. Apparently this was getting somewhere. Somewhere that I don't want to get into.

"What are you trying to say Hanna?" I wish she don't mean it the way I understand it.

"I'm setting you free Emily" the words echoed my mind. The world turned into slow motion. The five words that broke my heart once again to pieces.

"You're setting me free because you're afraid to lose me? Are you stupid?" I laughed sarcastically "It's not just my future we're talking about Hanna. It's OUR future. I thought THIS is what's it's all about" I raised my hand that had the promise ring on.

"If we're meant to be then we'll find our way back together." All I was hearing was crap. I couldn't take it any longer. I broke down and curl to the side of the bed. She made her way to console me but I pat her hand off me. No she's not gonna console me after she just broke me.

"Go away Hanna. Leave!" I scream at her. Being the stubborn Hanna that she is, she sat down across me with her knees close to her chin and teary eyes staring at me.

We just sat there in silence. There's too much that I don't understand. It was a struggle to be with her, a battle to speak for my true feelings and get back with her again, and now it all comes to this? We had a lot to risk before reaching this point and I can't let it to go to waste. We risked our friendship for this. I wanted to risk my dreams for her. I would always risk anything for her.

I raised my head and look at her. "I'm going to take the Danby Scholarship"

* * *

**A.N. So I'm ending this chapter with a cliffhanger. This probably is the 3rd to the last chapter of this story. I need to know your reviews whether I should end this and start a new story or extend this story for a bit and add more fluff.**


	24. Do it for yourself

"_I'm going to take that Danby Scholarship"_

-Emily's POV-

Have you ever felt the world come crashing down on you? Have you ever felt so guilty of going for something you love since you were younger? Danby was nothing for me now but an old dream.

"Happy now?" I'm so angry at Hanna for her insanity but broken at the same time

"I just want what's best for you Emily" she tried taking hold of my hand which I didn't grant

"I'm only at my best if I'm with you Hanna. You're going crazy with the fear of losing me but you're pulling us apart. I don't get it! Why does a nightmare get on your nerve that much? You know what? Yours wasn't real but mine is a living nightmare." I said with all my voice. I didn't care if my mom could hear us bickering from downstairs. I had to let it out.

"You don't get it" she tried to defend herself

"I do. It's clear as daylight. You said you're setting me free Hanna. Clearly you just want a convenient reason to get rid of me. Am I not enough? Is there somebody else? Why are you…" She smashed herself to me getting me to a rough kiss to which I stupidly responded back. I knocked off the nightstand and a metal decoration fell of accidentally on the floor making a loud sound. I grab Hanna's shoulder and raised us both up. Our sudden aggressive actions halted when my mom barged to my room. I have forgotten to lock the door.

My mom was caught off guard of what she saw. "I heard you two fighting and I thought it got violent but it's…your…I'll let you get back to what you were doing" she stuttered and quickly turned around and if I was seeing it right she was kind of blushing. "Oh I'd lock the door for you…and...keep it discreet you two" she said before closing the door. Hanna and I shared my mom's embarrassment.

"Well that was awkward" I said sitting down.

"Listen to me okay? Don't say a word until I'm done" she said and I nodded in agreement. "You freaked out after I told you that you're not going to New York with me." I was to say a word but she raised her hand to my mouth to stop me. "You're not going to New York with me because I'm not going to New York either. I looked up for some fashion design programs near Rosewood and I saw an awesome program at Hollis that caught my interest. It's a crossover between fashion and interior design. It's a program offered only in few schools on the country. I wanted to explain it to you but you went full angry" I recalled the events a while ago and I remembered I didn't even let her finish talking before I yelled at asking her what she thinks she's doing.

"But you were breaking up with me. You said that if we're meant to be together we'll find our way back" I asked at my confusion

"I said I'm setting you free Emmy but I don't mean I'm breaking up with you. It'd never cross my mind. I want to set you free of the chain that's binding you with my decisions. I want you to make your own life choices without always considering what I want." She said and I was relieved of her answers

"I make my own choices!" I try to keep the 'Brat Em Show' going to cover up for my embarrassment

"Oh yeah? Tell me when was the last time you did something without taking me to the equation?" I'm sure Hanna Marin was my girlfriend but now she sounded just like Spencer Hastings. "You don't get your favorite breakfast and choose to have pancakes because I eat pancakes. You stopped eating PB&J's because I don't eat it. You're the one who always asks to go shopping, I like it though but I mean since when did you love shopping? Even though you don't like pink you started having pink stuffs since it's my favorite color. Your choice of music even changed. I could go listing all the things you compromised for me but my point is I want you to do something because you really like it" I smile at how Hanna knows what I like and how she notices everything I did for her. "Now you don't go smiling at me Fields. I don't want you to change everything you liked because of me. I will like you no matter what choices you make." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips

"I like doing those things for you Hanna because I love you that much. Those things make you happy and I want you Happy. I might have given up things like PB&J's but I'm happy with it" she caresses my cheek with her hand

"Go for something you like Em not just because I want it but because YOU want it. You've wanted to go to Danby ever since and now it's right in front of you. Go for it. I want to be as supportive as you are. Let me be the one to compromise for us this time." Now I felt so weak, the anger I had a while ago had vanished. She was right, what I want was right in front of me…Her. I closed the distance and said "I want you Hanna" before kissing her with all the love in the world.

A smile grew on Pam Field's face as she peeks at the scenario of her daughter and future in law. She silently closed the door and left the residence to stall herself for a while giving the girls the house for themselves for whatever was bound to go next after their passionate kiss.


	25. You, me & the baby

-Hanna's POV-

_The bed seems softer than usual and sleep seems needed more than anything. I try to get more sleep but the sound of baby cries wake me up. I shake Emily's shoulder "Em get up the baby's crying" she stirred and went back to sleep. I shake her again. "You get up. I stayed up late last night. Your turn" She said with eyes closed and slowly pushed me off the bed. I lazily got up and went to the crib we placed at the foot of the bed. "Hey buddy. What's with the water works?" I rocked the baby on my arms and look at Emily sleeping on the bed and turned to the mirror to look at my sleepy face. How did we even get here in the first place?_

* * *

"Hey guys thank you so much for offering to stay here and take watch of Ely" Ali said as she lets us inside their home.

"Not a big thing Ali. You both need a getaway" Emily said to Noel and Ali who planned to get a weekend vacation for Noel's birthday. It was unusual for everyone at school not to attend the Annual Noel Khan's Birthday Bash but he wanted a special celebration since he and Ali can now go out anytime without fear.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us. Go out. Have fun. Stay up all night. You know what I mean but keep it in moderation. Graduation is yet to come" I said laughing gaining some glare from Ali and Em.

Noel wrapped his arms around Ali like he always proudly does "We will" he then gently kissed her head.

"So where's the little monster?" I eagerly made my way around before hearing them answer.

"He's at his playpen. He already had his dinner. Remember to put him to bed before 9. His bottles are in his room and some are at the fridge and…" Ali started pouring instructions to Em and I to which I didn't pay much attention.

"Okay okay we'll take care of Ely don't worry. Emily and I are two grownups dealing with a 2-year old baby. What could go wrong?" Ali and Noel bid us goodbye and left. They were leaving at night so they could enjoy the sunset at the island by morning.

"Chinese or pizza?" I asked Emily to which she instantly answered the latter. She went upstairs to get Ely and I called for pizza delivery. We decided to watch a child friendly movie tonight while eating our pizza. We looked through Ely's movie stacks.

"Ugh. Can't he have something more fun? These are all cartoons." I whined through all the DVD's Ali and Noel bought for their son.

"Hanna. Kids like cartoons not fashion channel" I just rolled my eyes. I enjoyed watching Emily carrying Ely. I know she would be a good mother to our kids. Our kids…it's like a dream come true. I got lost in my thoughts and I didn't hear Emily talking to me.

"Earth to Hanna! Hey!" she brought her face closer to me. I noticed she had two DVD's on her other hand that wasn't carrying Ely. I figured she must have asked me which one to watch. I gave her a quick peck and grabbed the one which was more interesting for me and played it on the DVD player.

"I've been carrying Ely all around tonight and all I get is a peck. Not fair!" she put on the cutest pout

"I wouldn't fall for that pout. Now come on and sit beside. Movie time." Without further complain she buckled little Ely on his seat and sat beside me. Of course she deserved more than that peck. Once she was settled down I pull her by the collar and kissed her longer. When it comes to making out and making love it was Emily who was always aggressive. After I ended the kiss she pulled me back again to a more intense one. Her actions turned me on. I placed kisses on her neck and sucked at her pulse point; just as it was getting better she stopped and sat back on the farther side of the couch.

"Get back here Fields!" I demanded

"We can't make out in front of a kid Marin. I bet Alison wouldn't be too happy that her kid is already watching two girls hooking up" I scooted over her and went on kissing her.

"Noel would be but we could just not tell them" she turned her head to me and kissed me softly and lied to my chest.

"Let's just try to be good tonight alright? I promise to misbehave tomorrow" I cuddled up with her until the movie had finished. We fell asleep at almost the end of the movie. Ely who had fallen asleep ahead of us had decided to wake up and wake us up too. "Emmy he's crying" I said with a sleepy voice. I felt Emily standing up. I half open my eyes and see her rocking Ely. She went to the kitchen and got his milk. "Come on let's go to the bedroom" she lightly tapped my shoulder. It was the middle of midnight when Ely cried nonstop probably missing Alison and Noel's presence. I got up of bed but Emily stopped me. "Go back to sleep. I have this"

* * *

"Looks like you had a girl staying up all night didn't you little monster?" I cooed Ely while feeding him.

"Most likely he did. Where's my coffee?" Emily said walking down to the kitchen. I usually don't let Emily boss around but from the looks of her she badly needed a coffee. "He's definitely a DiLaurentis and a Khan" she said after taking a sip of her coffee. I laughed at her comment.

"Better get used to it because we'll be having a lot of those times when we have our own" she just looked at me and it came to me that she might not have thought about that yet. "Emily?" I might have scared her. _Damn it!_

"I just…I never thought you were thinking about us having kids too" The word 'too' made me smile.

"Of course I am. I told you I want to be with you forever. Marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you. I even promise to be with you all the way on all your pregnancies"

"Wait. You want me to carry our baby?" she questioned with eyes wide open

"Babies. Yeah. You're the athletic one so you could easily lose all the excessive weight. I don't want people checking you out all the time so when you get that baby bump they would all just stare away. Isn't that right baby?" I continued feeding Ely. I managed to make breakfast without trouble at the kitchen.

"I'm the athlete so my body gets physical all the time. It's not fair that people could stare at you because you have that great body you know." I like it when we're both possessive of each other

"I think my pregnant wife could get them all look away at me. We all know you'd still be hot even with a baby bump" we both laughed at the idea "We'll take turns carrying our children but I want you to carry our firstborn it'd amazing. Deal?" I said leaning closer waiting for a kiss

"Deal!" she gave me the kiss I've awaited and went on with breakfast.

We spent the day playing with Ely and cuddling with each other. This was a good experience for us. It was like a practice for our future family. Our conversations were just about us and our future family. She wanted a boy for our firstborn so he would protect all his younger sisters. She was protective of them even though we didn't have them yet. The day went fast and without delay it was already bedtime for Ely. I remembered Emily promising to be misbehaving with me tonight. I reminded her of it but it seems Ely didn't want us doing anything. He was restless and he wanted his 'mommies of the day,' as we called ourselves, full attention at him. When he finally fell asleep we also cuddled up in bed and fall into slumber.

I try to get more sleep but the sound of baby cries wake me up. I shake Emily's shoulder "Em get up the baby's crying" she stirred and went back to sleep. I shake her again. "You get up. I stayed up late last night. Your turn" She said with eyes closed and slowly pushed me off the bed. I lazily got up and went to the crib we placed at the foot of the bed. "Hey buddy. What's with the water works?" I rocked the baby on my arms and look at Emily sleeping on the bed and turned to the mirror to look at my sleepy face.

"You're still beautiful babe." Emily said as she gets up and takes Ely from my arms.

"No I got this. Go back to bed" I took Ely back to my arms. Instead of arguing she walked us both to the bed and motioned me to lay down with Ely. We both lay down with Ely on the middle. Slowly Ely drifted off to sleep. I look at Emily and smiled. We both enjoyed our position; Me, Emily and our baby as of the moment. She kissed us both goodnight and placed her arms above my head and the three of us slept peacefully all throughout.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for everyone who reads my story. So what do you think about this chapter? What scenes do you want me to come up with on the upcoming chapters?**


	26. It's love

That feeling when you're head over heels in love with someone and they like you back and the small things you do together just makes your whole life worth living. You both went through hell and back it was more than a sky dive but now things are light as air. You love her and she loves you, what else could you ask for? It's the way her hands perfectly fits yours, the way she looks when she begs that you can't resist, the way she smiles at you and the world lit up like the 4th of July. It's when you're jealous and she makes you smile til you're jealous no more. It's when you're burning hot of anger and starts walking away but she pulls you to a hug and tightens her grip and never lets you go. It's everything she does that's so special to you.

_"Cheese sticks or garlic bread?" I asked her whose arms are on my waist. "Whatever you like" she steals a kiss from me and smiles. "No one's watching anyways" she says and I steal a kiss too. I smile at our silliness and walk out of the bakeshop hand in hand after paying._

It's those times that you fight and you feel like giving up but you think back of the good times and remember it's still worth fighting for. It's when she breaks your heart and you cry all night but she makes it all better and everything's alright.

_"I still need to buy that dress" she whines as I drag her out of the boutique. I'm fuelled with jealousy. I'm shopping with her and I notice someone staring at her body wishing he could hold it to his desires. "Fine! If you want to go on shopping instead of pacifying your furious girlfriend then go on" I walk away but she wraps her arms around me. "LET ME GO!" I try to get away but she holds me in place "Don't go…please. Babe" her voice is light and persuasive and I smile as she calls me babe. "You really know how to calm me huh." Hearing her calling me babe just get butterflies in the stomach and there are rainbows everywhere._

It's when you have your own little bubble and the whole doesn't matter anymore. When you're together everyone just disappears and it's just you and her. It can't be called a bubble but a wall that envelopes you two.

_We had our sleepover at Noel and Ali's house. We were having a tub of chunky monkey and my eyes had never left her sight. She was looking me in the eyes too. I feed her with my spoon and she feeds me with hers too. "Babe…you have something on your…here let me" I lean in and kiss her and brush my tongue on her lip and I can taste the Neapolitan ice cream on her. I felt someone tapped my shoulder. "Guys, we're still here" Spencer said. "You might want some precaution before starting making out in front of us" Aria added. We just laughed at them and held hands._

It's when her kisses relax you, her touch soothes you and you feel the need of more than making out. It's when you make love and it still feels like the very first time. It gets better and better, it feels good and you crave for her to fulfill your needs.

_I cupped her face kissing her hard and she lets her tongue on my mouth and I groaned in pleasure. She played with the hem of my shirt and lifted it revealing my breast since I didn't wear any garments underneath it. She showered my neck with kisses trailing to my stomach and stopping where I needed her lips to feel me. She crawled her kisses back to my breast licking my hard pressed nipple. The alternating sensation of her tongue flickering and mouth sucking my nipple made me let out moan. She switched her attention to my other breast and did the same thing. I bit my lip and clutched the sheets trying to keep my moans to myself. She teased her hand to my stomach and to my inner thighs. We were fully naked on bed and her curves, her breasts, her breathing it was so seductive and irresistible._

_She sucked on my sweet spot and I was weak inside and out. I was completely wet and turned on. "Go on" I say with all the voice I have left. She slid two fingers without second thoughts. I grabbed the sheets as she thrusts on me in between. My nails dig her bare back. She bent down and her tongue made contact with my wet folds. I couldn't get my moans muffled anymore. She kept my hips still as her tongue made its motions of wonders inside me. I moaned louder and louder as I get close to my climax. She pumped faster and faster and swiftly flicked her tongue the pleasure was beyond words to express. I tugged her hair as I screamed her name as I reached my climax. She always manages to give me the best orgasm. She rides me out of it and our lips together in a romantic kiss. I wanted to return the pleasure but she had drained the energy on me. I cuddled up to her and promised to give back the favor she deserved. We ended up tangled on the bed covered with layers of sweat with only white linens covering our naked bodies._

It's this magical feeling that words aren't enough to describe. It's complex, it's simple, it's a fairytale and it's happy, it's me and her and our story, it's a four letter word and it's LOVE.


	27. It's not over

What's Rosewood without drama? Just when everyone thought we're all safe now and that the hard times are over, we were wrong.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

I walk inside the grille and spotted the girls with their loved ones. "Hey there love birds" I said as I approached them.

"I didn't know you changed your girlfriend Em" Toby smiled and pointed at Mona who was walking to our direction.

"What's up girlfriends and…boyfriends." She felt a bit awkward with the gentlemen. "So tell me where Hanna is and I promise I'm not angry at her for ditching me to have a group date with you" she raised her right hand gesturing a promise

"She's not here. I thought you're gonna be Emily's date" Toby laughed and I playfully smacked him

"You're shopping with her today right?" I asked Mona.

"Yeah we were supposed to hit the malls about an hour ago" she checked her watch.

"I don't know where she is Mona. She said she's going out with you. I didn't check on her this morning" my calm composure started to break down

"Where could she be?" Aria asked everyone

"Certainly not at a charity event" Spencer joked. "Knowing Hanna she'd probably be at the mall. It's the only place she could stand" Spencer stated the truth but Hanna was nowhere at the mall according to Mona.

"I looked around the mall and waited for her but she's not in there. Don't you think…" even before Mona could her sentence all of our phones except the guys' beeped.

"**Only four little liars gets to survive Rosewood High. Kisses -A"** our faces are drowned with horror. The bitch is back, psycho A. But who could it be?

"Mona if you have something to do with this tell us now or I swear…" Ali growled and I grew more anxious

"In all honesty guys I don't know anything about this. Why do I get all the suspicions? Toby was once part of the A team" Mona defended and she looked like she was telling the truth

"Woah! I joined the A team to spy on you" Toby immediately rebutted

"Seriously Mona if this is some prank or part of a surprise just tell me. I'm getting worried. If this is a real A text Hanna is in deep danger" I tried to keep up with the tension building up inside me

"I swear Emily I don't know anything" We were all horrified.

I tried calling Hanna's phone but to no avail. I called Ashley and she said Hanna left the house to shop with Mona. I didn't tell her that Hanna didn't make it to the mall. The other girls tried contacting her but ended up with the same result as my calls. It wasn't even possible that she was with Caleb since he was in California.

"What should we do?" Aria spoke us the tension raises with silence

"I don't know." I sobbed in Mona's shoulders and she rubbed circles on my back

"Who could do this? I thought we're over with the A-ness of thing" Mona said

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have come out in the first place" Ali blamed herself

"Don't say that Ali it's not your fault" Aria comforted Ali. The guys were comforting us since we had nothing to do but cry.

"It could be Paige. She was acquitted because she filed for temporary insanity" Spencer said in her usual manner of saying something she just figured out

"It could be. Who knows that temporary insanity ain't over yet" Ali agreed

"Cece. She was acquitted too right? After all she tried to cut me into half" I managed to say despite the sobs

"It's not her. I already told you she joined the A team to protect me and spy on the real A. When she got there you were already on that box Emily. It's not Cece. She's like a big sister to me and I know she would see you as her little sisters too" Ali defended Cece. I would be hating Cece since I thought she tried to saw my body but hearing it from Ali I changed my mind. But it's not about me it's about Hanna.

The waitress approached us and handed us a bouquet. "Emily?" I turned to her and she handed it to me.

"**Put this on her grave for me. Kisses -A" **I read the card attached out loud. Could it be a clue? Who's this lunatic playing with us? Oh my God. My Hanna.

"Put this on her grave for me" Mona repeated the words I said and furrowed her borrows. "Maybe it's a clue. Where was it bought?" she asked me and I checked the card and the flowers but it had no name on it.

"I think we should check the cemetery" All our eyes looked at Ezra. "It said something about her grave therefore it has to deal with a cemetery or something"

"No. It's her backyard. A loves to bury people in their backyards just like what she did with my mom" Ali said and it made sense. A would give us direct clues, she loves to play games. We all got up and walked out of the grille. We convoyed to the Marin Residence and made our ways to the backyard. Our eyes grew wide and we all gasped at what lies on our sight.

* * *

**So who do you think A is? Where could Hanna be? Answers are on the next chapter. Keep reading :)**


	28. Gone for good

-Mona's POV-

Our hearts raced as we walk through the Marin's backyard. Our faces grew pale of what we have in sight, a small pile of dirt with a mini tombstone with Hanna's name on it. Emily rushed and dug recovering a small coffin. She opened it without hesitation. Inside was a doll with a timer attached to its chest. **"Tick Tock on the clock I'll make her heart stop -A" **Emily read it out loud.

"What the hell?" I say horrified. If only I could do anything to save Hanna. She was my only friend when I was still the 'Nerdy Mona', she had been true to me and I tortured her before and now that things are running smoothly with us freaking A takes her away.

-Aria's POV-

There are eight of us but we're all helpless. I swear to God I'll take that psycho with my own small bare hands. "Em…there's still something here" Spencer says as she picks up a paper. "It's some kind of a map" she examined the paper thoroughly. "Let's go" that was all Emily said before dragging Spencer by the wrist to drive wherever the map leads.

We arrived at some creepy abandoned lumberyard. I check my phone for cell service but to my dismay this place is covert. I hold on closer to Ezra. I can see Spencer and Ali doing the same to Toby and Noel respectively. Once we got there Emily wanted to sprint and just face whatever trap A had prepared but was managed to be controlled by Mona. If there was someone who knows how to be cautious about A it's her, she was once part of the A team after all.

-Spencer's POV-

For once in my life I ran out of ideas. I don't know what to do. I'm scared that if I do something impulsive I might end up my bestfriend's life and Emily would never forgive me for that. It's about time to get this done and over with. We went inside the door not knowing what death traps await us. A shovel lies down on the center of the vacant room. When Emily took a step approaching it a clicking sound from the floor escaped. "Em don't" even before the words came out of my mouth Emily already had moved her foot and in a split second unknown gases came out of nowhere inducing us to sleep.

-Emily's POV-

I woke up lying on the floor. I look around with my blurry vision. I shut my eyes and opened it again. I could see a hooded figure standing in front of me but I can't manage to see the face clearly. "Emily" the voice is so familiar. It's Hanna's. I felt weak and my body just gave up sleeping once more.

"Emily!" I could hear different voices calling my name; Spencer, Aria, Ali, Mona, Hanna, Toby, Ezra, Noel and…Paige? I try to fight off the sounds but it gets louder and louder and one loud voice woke me up. "Emily!" I open my eyes and see the others inside on what looks like a large cage. I try to get near them but I am bonded by chains.

"Don't fight it off Emily, you can't run" the voice of the lady I once loved said.

"Paige…How?" I can't believe she's behind this. She stands beside Hanna whose hands and foot are tied on a chair.

"You don't think I would give up just like that Emily? It's not over until I want it to be. My parents have disowned me and I was sent to a mental facility outside Rosewood. This isn't about you anymore it's about revenge." She says furiously. She didn't look like the once bubbly Paige. Her eyes were filled with anger and evil.

"Paige I'm so sorry. It don't have to be this way, we could talk about this. We could help you Paige. We're willing to forgive you. Just let them go don't hurt them." I tried to beg her. A laugh comes out of the darkness and to another surprise it came from Lucas.

"It won't be that easy. You see we tried to be nice to you guys but you never gave us the worth we deserved." He went close to the cage and pulled Ali's collar to bring her closer to the bars. "It all started with you. Do you know how it feels being bullied by you? It was torture." Noel instantly grabbed Ali backward. "You and your posse deserve this. And you Mona you're supposed to be on our team. Don't you remember how they treated you? You never existed for them and now there you are behind bars when you could be here with us in freedom." He said pointing at Mona.

Out of the blue Lucas pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hanna. Everyone except Paige and Lucas were on tears both in fear and in worry. "Lucas don't!" I shouted

"You want the bullet to be yours?" He aimed at me.

"What are you doing? I thought we had an agreement?" Paige said and draws Lucas's attention

"Plans have changed. None of them gets to see the sunrise" he alternately aimed at me and Hanna and at the girls' direction. "You should have stayed dead Ali. Life was easier. Oh just so you know it was Wilden who tried to kill you because of those N.A.T videos. He didn't come to see you to ask help for Cece he wanted the videos. Of course I had to take care of him and tried framing Hanna's mom. If you just wasn't that of a bitch ruining everyone's life you won't get here Ali. I stole the game from Mona and manipulated people to join me. I even sucked Mona back in but she worshipped you girls and forgave you but I'm not her." He pulled out another gun and handed it to Paige. "How about you?" without second thoughts Paige took the gun.

"So we're going to play a game you girls love to do. Spin the bottle. I get to choose who goes first." Lucas was delusional. It was clear that he went full psycho.

"Lucas I thought you were my friend?" Hanna said sobbing

"Friend? You abandoned me Hanna. I loved you but you rejected me. You broke my heart Hanna. I tried to get back to you through your bestfriend but damn it I didn't know you had something for each other." He went closer to Hanna and pushed his weapon to her temple. _Oh dear God if you're listening, help us._

Lucas picked up a bottle on the corner and spins it and landed at Hanna's direction. "I'm sorry Hanna" he said and pulled the trigger. "Nooooo!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Thank goodness out of nowhere Caleb came out and knocked Lucas. He missed the shot. I see them tackling each other on the floor. Paige ran to my rescue and removed the chains. "I'm sorry Emily. I don't know what I was thinking" Another shot was fired almost hitting us. I untied Hanna's bind and Paige set the girls free. We hear another shot and Lucas stopped moving. Caleb got off him dropping the gun. "He's…dead" Caleb said in disbelief that he has killed someone.

Before heading to the Marin's residence we called Caleb informing him of what was going on. Thankfully he was at the airport at that time on his way back to Rosewood. He was the hero of everyone. We exchanged hugs relieved that it's finally over. I went to Paige and wrapped my arms on her. "Thank you Paige" I pulled away and hugged Hanna who was dreaded.

-Lucas's POV-

While everyone thought it was over, it isn't. I barely managed to move my hand and reached for the gun on the floor. With all the strength that's left in me I stood up silently and pulled the trigger. The last sounds I hear are two gunshots, one coming from me and the other hitting me. That was the last of it, the fatal shot that would soon take my life away but to no regrets. I know I hit someone, I know someone was hurt because I could faintly hear them panicking and calling for help. Slowly the light and sounds fade away. My eyes shot in darkness and I gave my one last smile of success. One last kill, one little liar dead.

* * *

**A.N. So this is the 3rd to the last chapter. I figured A had to be gone for good. Thank you so much for reading this story. Another story is yet to come when this story ends. :)**


	29. One last thing

-Emily's POV-

"Honey it's time" my mom tells me and I gather up all my emotions and step up on the podium. Her family asked me to wrap everything up. All the girls had said something and it was my turn. I look around and see the calm waters. I can see Mr. Sun reflecting its light upon the peaceful body of water. I look at the people gathered around for her memorial, the setup they made at the lake, and I look at her portrait and admire her for the last time.

"She was always loving and caring and protective. She sees to it that she puts her best foot forward in whatever she does. I will always be thankful for getting to know her, for having the chance to be loved by her. I remember her in each morning I wake up. How she hated mornings but loved the sunrise. I remember her smiles and laughter and it will always stay in my heart. Wherever you are now I want you to know that I loved you. I will always love you." After saying my speech with sniffs and sobs I stepped down and joined her parents and mine and the girls.

Her dad said a few more things after which we took a handful of her ashes and spread it all over the waters. This is what she would've wanted. I imagine her looking at us with her authentic smile.

**FLASHBACK**

"_It's over babe. A's gone. We're all safe now" I whispered at Hanna's ear as I wrapped her around a tight embrace. I pulled away and transferred my attention to the other girls then I hear Paige yell. "Noooo!" I hear two gunshots. The first shot was from Lucas that hit her chest. The other one was from her. She was able to pull the trigger before fully crashing down._

"_Oh my God." Aria and Mona gasped in Unison. I sat down on the floor beside her head side. The others stayed behind._

"_Call for help! You'll get through this okay" I gently caress her face. I could see a lot of blood pooling out from her chest. Noel and Toby went out to look for help._

"_I'm…sorry…Emily…sorry" she was catching for her breath and her words were barely coming out_

"_Ssshh. It's okay. You'll make it okay? We'll have a do over" I tried to stay strong but my tears are flooding. I held her hand to my chest_

"_I know I haven't been good to you. I need you alive to make it up to you." Alison said_

"_Don't die on us. Come on!" Spencer added_

"_I'm sorry you guys" she kept asking sorry despite her condition. She was almost out of breath_

"_Stop saying sorry" Spencer said with a raised tone_

"_You're one lucky girl. Take care of Emily" a tear fell down from her eyes "I love you Emily" that was her four last words before she closed her eyes and laid in eternal rest._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"One with the water" Spencer said breaking my trail from the flashback of that night. I turn to her and smile. "She saved all of us and she will forever be in our hearts" We walk away from the lake and I turn back and looked at her portrait with her name written below it. 'Paige McCullers. Never forgotten'

I thanked her in silence for taking the bullet for Hanna. I couldn't thank her more than enough. It could have been Hanna but she saved her.

"She knows you loved her too Em. I owe her my life and the best way to thank her is to spend it taking care of you" Hanna said intertwining our fingers together.

We continued walking without fearing that someone is lurking on the shadows behind our back. We're all safe now.

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

Weeks had gone by and we all had our graduation last morning. My dad attended it and I was so happy. He and Mom even took a picture with me and Emily's family and mine too. Of course it was mandatory for the Pretty Little Liars of Rosewood to take one too. It was one of our happiest days, the 6 of us together finally gathered to celebrate something happy.

We all gathered at the all time favorite Apple Rose Grille. Mona said she had a surprise for us.

"What's up with Mona?" Aria said eager for Mona's arrival.

"Who knows!? She always has surprises. Remember that one time she just brought us to this carnival at Philly?" We all laughed at how funny the memory was. Aria's laughing face was soon replaced with a jaw drop. We all turned to see what surprised her.

"Hey!" Mike greeted us and gave a sweet shy smile. He was Mona's surprise. She was holding hands with no other than Mike Montgomery, Aria's little brother.

"Uhm…what's this?" Aria's remained astonished while we all gave Mona congratulatory hugs.

"I wanted to tell you sooner Ar but you might not agree with it so I asked him to keep it from you" Mona explained trying to slowly reveal the truth to Aria.

"How long has this been going?" Aria raised her eyebrow. I would really have thought she was really pissed if she didn't kick me on the foot below the table.

"A while now" Mike said with nervousness. "Look I love her okay. It might be wrong to date one of your friends but don't hate her"

Aria stood up and Mona looked worried of what would Aria do but she wrapped them both in her little arms.

"Ohhhh. I'm happy for you both" She squealed.

We were all happy of M&M and our graduations. We celebrated throughout the night. It was almost perfect. Only one more thing is left undone. I look at the silver ring on Emily's finger. It's time.

-Emily's POV-

I wanted to do it at the lake, it was our place it would've been so special but I had something else in mind. She asked me out on a dinner tonight. She picked me up but once she got at my house I hijacked her car and brought her somewhere…the church. I coordinated with Pastor Ted who happens to be her mom's boyfriend. I gave her mom a head start so she would be there before we arrived. Her parents, mine, our friends, everyone was already inside.

"What are we doing here?" she said with a giggle

"Would you believe me if I told you we're praying?" she laughed harder. I placed my hand on my chest pretending to have been offended.

"Come on" I intertwined our fingers and walked with her to the door of the church.

I knocked thrice and the door dramatically opened. Our family and friends were at the pews standing looking at us. There was a red carpet with petals on the floor leading to the altar. There were her favorite flowers all around. I created a wedding scenario of what I imagined ours would be. She covered her mouth with her hands. She was genuinely surprised and I am very much proud of my work. I held her hand and we walked down the aisle to the altar with some sweet music playing.

"I love that it takes you an hour and half to find a dress you want to wear for the day. I love that you get a crinkle above your nose when you're thinking about something. I love how I smell like your perfume after we spend the day together. I love how jealous you get when someone checks me out. And I love it the most that you are the last person I want to cuddle with before sleeping at night and the first person I get to see in the morning. I'm standing here tonight because I want to spend the rest of my life with someone like Hanna Marin and I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible. I'll be with you through the ups and downs, in whatever we will face ahead. I'll be your bestfriend, your lover, your other half. You're the risk I will always take. Will you marry me?" She tried to hold back her tears but to no avail. I opened the box holding the ring.

"I want to grow old with you and support for you in every swimming event you have. I want to cheer you up when you feel down. I want to kiss you goodnight and kiss you in the morning. I love you beyond anything else. I love the way you shyly smile. I love that cute little dimple you have. I love everything about you. You're my life Emily. You know me better than I know myself. I don't really believe in things such as soulmates because that is so Aria but when you came I just believed in it. And I can prove it; you know the funny thing here is that I was proposing to you tonight too." She took a box from her purse too and opened it. She even bought the same ring that I did.

We both laughed at the serendipity of things and kissed each other. We placed the rings on our fingers and kissed once again. "You're the risk I'll always take too Emily" she said and for the third time our lips interlocked.

* * *

**A.N. The next chapter is the finale. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews? :)**


	30. Risked it all

-Hanna's POV-

I'm not sure what I feel this moment but all I care about is that I have her with me, inside our room, just like the old times.

Our relationship isn't perfect; we've had our own set of problems, arguments and misunderstandings. It was a crazy ride. Who would have thought that my best friend for ages, the one who always cared for me even when I was still Hefty Hanna, would be the same person I'd have to have the honor to spend the rest of my life with.

"Hey Han?" she whispers looking at me. It was our lazy day and we just planned to stay up on bed the whole day. None of us would want to get out feeling sore after last night.

"Yeah?" We are now looking each other directly in the eye

"Remember how we got here?" I furrowed my brows and smiled

"Uhh…you carried me to our bed all the way from downstairs?" we both laughed at how silly my answer was

"I mean how we have fallen deeply in love with each other." She caressed my face "Because I still could remember" she got up and took her phone from the table and went back beside me. I just giggled while watching her flipping through her phone. She smiled proudly when she has found what she was looking for on her phone. She showed the screen to me.

"Emily's playing the fields. She shoots, she scores! Play with Hanna and ask her to be your girlfriend or I tell Caleb and Paige what just happened. -A" I read the screen shot out loud. What's could this be?

"I never showed it to anyone. I've kept a screenshot of that A text. I know it's weird but it reminds me of everything" she moved closer to me and leaned on my shoulder.

"But it also brings back bad memories Em." I place my hand beneath her head and into her shoulders.

"That's the point. The good times feel surreal and when I remember the bad times I know it's not just a dream. It's real. Everything is. It's not a game. It's not A messing with us. It's a fact. I'm stuck with you forever" Emily was always sweet. She loves to say things that melt my heart.

"Are you complaining?" I asked playfully and she nodded pretending to say 'yes'. That was her way to get me to pepper her with kisses but instead I tickled her sides.

"Hanna stop!" she laughed hysterically and I didn't stop. "Babe please" she was starting to tear up from laughing.

"Okay okay no more tickles" I cupped her cheeks and pressed our foreheads rubbing our noses together. She lightly kissed my nose and I returned back kissing her lips instead.

It is so often that we just cuddle up and do sweet things with each other. It had been years since A was gone, years since we graduated highschool. She went to Danby and studied to be a physical therapist and I went to Hollis and took up Design studies. We stayed in an apartment in Philly. We decided to stay close to home so we could easily visit our moms. Spencer went to U-Penn as planned while Aria went to Syracuse and Ali & Noel went to Hollis with me. We were not supposed to get married until we finish college but we got married on our third year in college. It had 3 years to the day now.

* * *

"_Was that necessary?" Emily almost yelled at me as we got inside our apartment._

"_He was checking you out. He looked like a drooling dog" We had another heated argument because of my jealousy. It's not her fault that she's born that hot but I easily get pissed of the people who hit on her._

"_Let's get married!" She yelled at me once again and I was lost in words "Hey. I said let's get married" was she even serious or is she just saying this because she's angry._

"_W-what? You…you want us to… get married?" I couldn't straighten my words_

"_Yeah. Well I've been thinking about it actually. We're almost through with college and I have a part time job and so do you. We'll both have our internship next year. In that way you have no one to be jealous of." My anger turned to shock and from shocked to happiness. I hugged her and kissed her over and over again. "Of course Emily. Let's do it." I said and went back giving her thousands of kisses._

* * *

Our wedding was just a small intimate one. We went back to Rosewood and decided to do it at the lake, nevertheless it was the most special place for us. All of our families and friends were there. It was the best day of my life. We both wore wedding dresses and instead of the traditional wedding march we both walked down the aisle hand in hand with our dads escorting us. The four girls were our bridesmaids and their loved ones were our bridesmen. Caleb was our bestman and Mona was the maid of honor. The wedding reception was at Spencer's barn. It was the best day of our life.

After watching couple of movies, some of which we just slept through, we prepared for our anniversary dinner. I secretly slipped my gift through my purse. When she pulled up the restaurant I went to the baggage to get the bouquet I hid there for her. She kissed me on the lips as she thanked me.

"Reservations for Emily Marin-Fields" we had decided to use the last name Marin-Fields. The lady guided us to a private area which looked like they were only used for VIP costumers. A bouquet of flowers was waiting on our table. "and this is for you" she handed the flowers to me.

The dinner was sumptuous. We ordered so many dishes for us to consume. "You look beautiful tonight Em and not just tonight but every moment I see you" She looked so stunning on her dress that showed her perfect curves.

"Awwww. You're not so bad yourself babe. You look perfect. You never fail to make me fall in love with you every time my eyes lay on you" Her words were like magic. I pulled out my gift and gave it to her.

"Happy third anniversary babe" I gave her a heart shaped locket which had a picture of her and me inside and outside was carved with Hannily. She gave me her gift and I was left speechless.

"It's…this is…" I couldn't find the words. I was nearly in tears.

"Happy third anniversary" she went to me and pulled me for a hug.

"Oh my God babe this is yet another best day of my life. I can't believe it" I kissed her and when I pulled away I look at it one more time. Inside the box was a pregnancy test kit that shows positive and a small picture of a sonogram of our baby. We were both stable, with not to brag high paying jobs so we had an IVF procedure done.

"I thought it didn't work?" Last month she told me that it failed and that she just had her monthly visit.

"I lied. Sorry. The truth is I took the pregnancy test and it showed positive. I went to the doctor for a blood test and it confirmed the result. I want to surprise you." I kissed her dearly.

"So how are you planning to tell everyone?" she asked me and I had the most brilliant idea. I told her to stand sideways and I stood behind her and placed my hand on her stomach just to where she placed hers too. I asked the waiter to take a picture of us.

"What are you planning Hanna?" she said already laughing. I snapped a photo her gift.

"There. Uploaded!" I made a collage of the photo the waiter just took and her gift. I uploaded it with the caption 'definitely pregnant and I'm the baby daddy'. I showed Emily my post and we both laughed at it.

To no surprise the girls and our moms had called us just within minutes from posting.

We couldn't have got here. Well if there was one positive thing A brought to me it's Emily. I love her more than myself. She's my life now. She and our baby. Sometimes in life there are things we want that seems to be difficult to have because there's a lot to compromise. Sometimes we're too scared of the outcome if we would push through it. But what I learned with our story is that if you wouldn't try you would end up with mushy squash. Just kidding. I learned that life is short not to compromise. I know it's hard but it's all worth it, look at the prize when you get to call her yours.

So this is me, Emily, and our story of how we loved each other, how we risked everything for our love and how we risked it all. We'll always be the risk we'll both take. Forever.

* * *

**A.N. This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who took time to read this story. I am greatly overwhelmed by your good responses to my story. For everyone who was asking about chapter 26 it was Emily's POV, sorry for the error. So what do you guys want for the next story? Shayley or Hannily or something else? I was also thinking of writing a bonus chapter for this story if you guys want me to and any particular idea you might suggest? Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH :))**


	31. Bonus Chapter

5 years later…

-Emily's POV-

Everyone was around the house for our little Ken's birthday. He's turning five years old now and Hanna and I have been planning to have another child soon. I could still remember the day I gave birth to him. It was painful but Hanna stayed with me all the way. She took care of me when I was still pregnant. I smile at the memory.

"Mommy why is mommy Emily smiling?" Ken who was carried by Hanna asked.

"Because it's my little boy's birthday" I took him from Hanna's arms and kissed his forehead. He was a loving kid. He looked like a young male version of me and Hanna thanks to the working wonders of Science. He was bubbly like Hanna and athletic like me. He already started swimming lessons a few months ago.

"Now Ken had his kiss where's mommy barbie's?" I pulled Hanna closer and gave her a quick peck.

The girls along with their families gathered around the living for the opening of gifts. Spencer and Toby has a 2 year old little girl they named Lindsay. Aria as expected married Ezra and named their 4 month old baby Olive. Mona married mike last year and is still trying out for their own child. Alison and Noel are expecting another Kahn baby and Ely had promised them already that he will be a good brother to his future sibling. Caleb goes back and forth from Rosewood to L.A. and married his cheerleader girlfriend Carson. He has a one year old kid named Kyle. Jason and Cece are still playing their on/off relationship cards and we are keeping our pep talks for them to get married already. Melissa and Wren aren't making any difference. It might sound cheesy but everyone had their own happy ending.

"I'm sure my nephew would love his uncle even more with my gift" Caleb said bringing a cage inside the room.

"A puppy? Seriously Caleb!?" Hanna glared at him and attempted to hide the cage for Ken not to see but it was too late because Ken had took away the cage from Caleb already.

"Thank you so much Uncle Caleb. He's looks so adorable" Ken hugged his now favorite uncle and Caleb gave us a proud smirk

"You better take care of your pup little boy or mommy would have to clean up for you" I said looking at Hanna.

"Ugh. Why me? I hate pets" She was the same old Hanna who hated cleaning up but nevertheless she was a very good mother to Ken.

It had been years since we settled down. I couldn't ask for more than the life I had now. Our love has grown deeper and deeper each day. And for all I know I'll be loving her more in the years to come. The vow I said to her is now a lifetime commitment. I loved her, I love her and I will love her until the last day of my life and even in life after death.


End file.
